A Dirty Little Secret
by MeandPizzatheOTP
Summary: Do not read - my friend wrote a whole bunch of crack and fangirl fantasy, and put it into a story for me to post for her. I am not responsible for your eyes being violated.
1. Chapter 1: The New Girl

**Catherine's POV**

_Beep. Beep._

I groaned, rolling onto my side and turning off my alarm clock. It was 6:30am.

This was it. My first day of 9th Grade in South Park High.

Let me tell who a bit about me. I'm Catherine Jackson, me, my parents, and my little brother Fin decided to move from England, to a town in America called South Park, because my Dad thought it would be a good buisiness opportunity.

Hey, I never said he was smart with these things - If he was, he'd realise that moving to a town in the mountains full of hicks would not earn him anything whatsoever.  
>Not that I minded that we now lived in a town full of hicks - I just didn't get why we had to move in the first place.<br>Well, we'd moved over in the spring break - it surprised me that there was snow in South Park at practically every time of the year - which was cool, because I could play in the snow all year long! ... God, i'm such a child.

Well, enough of my backstory. I decided that I needed to get up , otherwise i'd probably lie in my bed forever. I took off my hello kitty pajamas (Yes, I have hello kitty pajamas. What can I say, I'm a bad ass) , brushed my teeth and washed my face, and got dressed into my usual white tank top and jeans, putting on my purple zip-up hoodie, and leaving it undone. Once I was done getting ready, I looked in the full view mirror on the other side of my pink and blue bedroom.

I was 14 years old, and had long, wavy dark brown hair down to my waist, olive skin, and green eyes. I did normally put on makeup because I felt slightly insecure about my looks, but today I felt pretty damn hot, so I decided against it.  
>I was rather short for my age, at 4 ft. 11. However, I knew I was pretty developed for a girl of my age in the chest area, which kind of made up for my lack of height.<br>Giving a half smile to my reflection like the vain bitch I was, I walked out of my room to go downstairs.

" Hey mom," I sighed, grabbing a pop tart out of the toaster, and regretting doing so immediately, practically juggling the stupid thing because it was so hot.

" Hello honey, did you sleep well?" She asked me, still feeding my 3 year old brother Finley, who was sitting on our kitchen table.

" Meh, It was okay," I replied. I stared at the pop tart in my hand with hunger. "I'm just nervous about going to school. What if-?" I trailed off once I judged my Pop Tart to have cooled down enough to eat. I munched it down quickly, but it still burned my tongue a little.

" Go on dear.." My mom encouraged me to finish off the sentence, now fully facing me, leaving my little brother to his own devices.

"What if the other kids don't like me?" My speech was muffled as my mouth was half full with pop tart. Meh, I eat like an animal. Mom gave me a warm smile, as I gulped down my food.

"Aww my little bumblebee, don't you worry!" Mom gushed, pinching my cheeks. " They'll love you, because you are such a sweetie pie -" She was interrupted by a big crash. We both turned quickly to the source of the noise." Hey, Finley!" My mom sighed as she picked up the bowl of Captain Crunch off of the floor, that Fin had spilt. "Aww Little Fin, what are you like?" Mom cooed as my brother gave her a sheepish smile.

I grinned at the interaction between my mom and my brother. Fin was always so clumsy - I guess he got that off of me. I was always tripping over rocks or thin air or what ever the fuck else I could find to trip up on. Standing up, I went to the cupboard and poured myself a glass of milk.

" Hey there my little Cupcake!" My dad came from behind me and gave me a hug. "It's your first day of school today, huh?"

" Yeah, it'll be fun though!" I smiled warmly at him.

" Ahh, that's the spirit honey! You give it your all today, okay?" He said as he sat at the table, and picked up the newspaper.

" I will!" I reassured him, as I nodded vigorously. Today was so gonna kick ass. Well, it would if I didn't trip up on the first thing I saw and blurt out all of the random perverted shit I come out with, anyway. But if I could keep my clumsiness and my perverted tourettes kind of thing in control, then I'd be fine.

"Well little ladybug, I think I should be getting you to school!" My Dad decided. "Say goodbye to your brother!"

"Bye Fin, I love you!" I smiled, as I kissed him on the cheek.

"I wuv woo too!" Fin squealed back and laughed. He was sweeter that maple syrup, my brother. His big brown eyes lit up every time he smiled, and his chocolate brown hair was wavy and wild. He looked like a minature version of Tarzan.

"Love you Mom!" I called as my Dad ushered me into the little blue car on our drive way.

* * *

><p>After hugging my Dad goodbye, I looked at my hand, where I had written <em>Room 18 <em>in scribbly black ink so I could remember where I was supposed to go for the start of the day. My mom told me the class was being taught by a man called Mr. Garrison. She told me to be wary of him - apparently he used to teach in Elementary school, but the school decided he was a 'threat to younger children'. Lovely.  
>After running around the stupid school 3 times, I finally got to Mr. Garrisons classroom. As soon as I walked through the door, everyone's eyes were on me - I guessed that they didn't get new people often. I brushed it off though, as I poked the teacher I assumed to be Mr. Garisson. I could tell it was him because my mum told me about a fucktard with a puppet.<p>

" Mr. Garrison?" I asked.

He turned around, looked at me, and sighed. His face was emotionless, if not laced with a trace of boredom. He had a receding grey hairline, and big, square glasses.

" Hello ... Who are you, and why are you in my class?" His voice wasn't friendly, but he didn't come across as 'fuck-off-you-little-slag' just yet, so I was happy enough. "My name is Catherine Jackson, and I'm new here. I'm from England." I gave him an award winning grin, but he seemed unimpressed. Even his purple coated little puppet was slouching. What the fuck? How do you bore a puppet anyway?

"Oh, okay .. _God, this is not what I need._. In the middle of the year ... " He mumbled under his breath. I decided that I didn't like that gay-wad teacher at all. " Well sit down students, we've got a new girl in out class today, and her name is Catherine Jackson. Catherine, Mr. Hat wants to see if you'd care to tell us about yourself?"

I smiled my best smile at everyone and said "Hi, i'm Catherine, and I have just moved from Australia! I want to make lots of friends here! Any questions?" Everyone's eyes were glued to me. Soon, a few hands shot up.

" What language do the Australians speak?" A fat boy with a blue hat asked. I now questioned if I should just walk out of the class right now. Was this kid being serious?

"... Well, I speak ... Australian .. People from Australia and people from America sort of speak the same language." I answered, still managing to keep a bubbly tone. Didn't wan't to upset that lard ass.

A murmur of 'cool' and 'woah' came from the class. Were these people all retarded?

"Yes, Yes, very interesting .." Mr. Garrison replied in a monotone voice - I could tell he didn't listen to a word I said; I could've said I was a dirty, dirty whore from New Jersey and he wouldn't give a flying crap."Go sit next over there, Next to Kenny and Tweek. " He said, gesturing to the empty seat next to a boy in an orange Parka done up right to his eyes, and a blonde guy, who was twitching like mad.

"_Hey__!_" The guy next to me greeted me through his Parka. _"My name is Kenny!" _I liked him already - he looked adorable, just being able to see his icy blue eyes through the orangeness.

"Heya!" I smiled, eager to get to know some people. Even if they were retards.

_"Do you want to read my playboy with me?" _There goes the adorableness - outta the window. Just like that. Bravo, Kenny.

Didn't he notice I was a girl, and that staring at tits wasn't one of my favorite pass times? I smirked at the hooded perve. "Dude, in school? You nympho."

He gave me a confused look - I guessed that the people here at South Park weren't as knowledgeable in the art of perversion as me.

"Google it Kenny." I chuckled, his eyes still looking dumbfounded. I wanted to see what this boy looked like. His muffled speech was so cute - I wondered why he had his Parka done up so goddamn far. I couldn't even see his hands, because they were wrapped in gloves. Wow, people over here really cared about the cold.

Turning the attention to the other boy beside me, I smiled. He was shaking, almost to the point of vibration. His light blonde hair was messy, going in every direction. I glanced at his shirt, and the buttons were done up wrong. This boy looked either very vulnerable, and slightly bat-shit crazy. "Hey," I whispered, as not to get noticed by Mr. Garrison. "What's your name?"

He looked at my face, and let out a yelp, his left eye twitching slightly as he shook. For a moment, he seemed as if he was contemplating on how to respond. "Gah! T-Too .. much pressure!"

I tilted my head slightly, probably looking as puzzled as a tortoise on a running machine. He looked genuinely scared. I just felt like hugging the trembling boy.

Mr. Garrison glared at me and the Blonde, probably hearing his little outburst. "You two stop being pussies and listen in my class god dammit!"

So, we all listened to Mr. Garrison rant about how Justin Bieber was a 'gay queer homo fag' with evil running through his veins, whilst Mr Hat would through in the occasional comment on how Mr. Garisson was not fooling anyone. I thought it was really funny, actually - I liked the God damn puppet better than Mr. Garrison. At least the puppet had a funny accent.  
>After a few minutes of his gay bashing, I realised that we were supposed to be learning math. Oh well, I didn't need math. However, After being tortured with fucking celebrity gossip for the whole lesson, it was a relief to be let out.<p>

I went to the cafeteria, even though I didn't pack shit all to eat. I wished that I wasn't so forgetful -_ especially _on the first day of school. I glanced around, trying to find an empty table. It was times like this where I wished I was back with my slaggy friends in England.

"Hey, Catherine! New girl!" A male voice called. I looked over to a table full of guys - pretty good looking guys... I guess I didn't need my slaggy friends. One with unruly red hair covered with a lime green ushanka waved enthusiastically to me, signaling me to come over.

I walked over to them happily, and smiled a half smile. I hoped they were going to ask me to sit with them, otherwise i'd feel quite awkward. "Yup?"

" Do you want to sit with us?" He asked. Score! "I mean, it's okay if you don't want too we were just wondering .."

"Sure, if you don't mind!" I said before he had a chance to finish the sentence. Hmm. That was easy. I noticed Kenny at the table - how could I not notice that much orange - so I quickly sat next to him.

"My name's Kyle! And this is Stan, Kenny, Cartman, Clyde, Craig, Tweek, Butters, Token, and Jimmy." He gestured to them all, so I knew which was which. I found out that the lard-ass retard from class was Cartman. Most of them looked at me and smiled, besides Tweek, who twitched and let out a random 'Gah!', Cartman who looked slightly pissed that I was sitting here, and Kenny, who winked at me. And there was the raven haired one, Craig, who didn't seem to acknowledge me. That was fine - i'd have to try a little harder with him.

I refrained from batting my eyelashes at the table of mostly hot guys. I couldn't gain myself a reputation like I did in my old school. It's hard breaking a habit of a lifetime though.

" Cool! Well, you probably all know that my names Catherine. I moved from Essex." I chirped trying to keep my vibe as light as possible.

"Cool. What was your old school like?" Clyde asked me, making small talk with me, whilst the others listened.

"Haha, You deffinately _don't_ want to know - my school was full of whores - you could pay any girl there a can of Doctor Pepper and 5 pounds to give you a blowie behind the bike sheds." I replied, trying to turn it into a joke, although chuckling somewhat uncomfortably - because I used to be one of those girls. Not anymore though.

Their eyes widened - some in disgust, and some in delight. "_Nice!" _Kenny blurted out in a muffled, appreciative tone - I was sure that under that parka he was probably wearing a suggestive smirk. _"So, how many dollars and Doctor Pepper cans would it take to get something like that off of you?"_

"Quiet Kenny!" Kyle shot at him quickly, as I smirked at him. "So is that why you moved here?" He asked, turning to me.

" Nah, we moved here because of my Dad - Dad thought there would be better business opportunities here - If not, I'd probably still be in that place. " I explained. I didn't really mind being that whore girl I was in that school, which did scare me - I was glad to get away from that school whilst I could, so I could be a regular girl. Chalmpton Elementary was more like a prostitute training ground than a school. "So what's South Park like?" I asked, trying to keep the conversation off of my school.

"Well, it's great when you get past the strange things that go on, the girls with their sunshine and sparkles and all that shit, and Craig flipping you off." Clyde smirked, as Craig frowned and, proving what Clyde had just said, gave him the finger. Heh. I liked Craig.

At first the boys seemed a bit hesitant to talk, but in general they were all so friendly, considering I was a new girl and all. Butters was the friendliest though - he was so damn sweet and innocent, it almost made me feel guilty for having such a potty mouth, and such a sick mind. I spent a lot of time trying to acknowledge Butters, as he seemed a bit left out. From what I got, he wasn't exactly considered 'cool' , but I liked him all the same.

For the whole of lunch, we talked about World of Warfare (that they were surprised I played), where I came from, and the weird things that happened here at South Park Elementary, Like when the teacher shoved the school gerbil Lemmiwinks up Mr. Slaves ass.

" Eurgh, Gross!" I laughed. "Where's the Gerbil now? Did it die or something?" I asked, both finding it insanely funny and disgusting.

" Last we heard it was crowned a King by the rest of the dead things in his ass." Kyle laughed.

"Oh my god!" I squealed. "Who would want to put anything alive up their ass anyway?"

A roar of laughter came from the table as Kyle replied "Cartman's mom does it every night." Which was funny as fuck when you combined it with Cartman's hissy fit.

The boys talked about perverted things, and were surprised when I came out with sexual innuendo's far more dirty than they'd imagined i could come out with. I realised that they usually went to Kenny for their explanations of all things dirty, which I couldn't say was surprising. However, I could see me giving the Parka-loving boy a run for his money.  
>Knowing that I was far more perverse than them, the boys started bringing up more and more daring topics, which I happily contributed to.<p>

"_Hey, what size are your boobs?_" Kenny asked as if it was casual conversation, like the horny git he was. I laughed, because there was no way on earth I was going to answer that properly.

"Too big for you to handle sweetie." I joked - I wasn't going to tell them that I was an early developer, and had actually had 34C cup breasts since I was 13.

Cartman made a physical effort not to talk to me all throughout lunch, except to call me a fucking hippy. I tried to be nice to the lard-ass though, because I really did not want to get on anyone's bad side that day. So I just decided to ignore the sadness I felt whenever he through a jibe at me (I was a people pleaser, and when people didn't like me I felt as if i'd done something wrong) , and just talk to the other guys - and the other guys did not mind that at all.  
>I genuinely didn't understand why he hated me so much. Maybe he was just a dickhead.<p>

At the end of lunch, I did make mental notes to find out a few things - like Why Cartman hated me so much, and why Tweek spazzed so much, and consequently why Tweek would barely talk to me. I was also determined to find out why Kenny wore his Parka up to his eyes. Maybe he was really fucking ugly, but I didn't think so. I liked Kenny.

At the end of lunch, me and the Butters decided to swap phone numbers. "I'll text you tonight!" Butters called to me, in his sweet southern accent. Oh yeah, score for me. Hey, don't think of me like that. Sure, I had a really, really perverted mind, but I wasn't going to whore myself out like the girls at my old school. I'm 11 God dammit. Even though I was pretty sure that Kenny would probably be up for it. But it was Kenny - he'd be up for it for anyone.

I was happy that I managed to be excepted into South Park Elementary so fast. Tomorrow i'd have to try and make friends with some girls though - I didn't think that hanging around with boys for the rest of Elementary would go down well. Nevertheless, at the end of the day, when I got picked up from school, I was happy to tell my mum that I'd made a lot of new friends.

* * *

><p><strong>This is a story I am writing on my friends account for her, as a kind of late Birthday Present:) A few months too late, but yeah;D Hey! Like? Love? Hate? <em>Review! <em>I really need someone to tell me what lessons are in elementary school, what structure elementary school days are, and what grade elementary schools go up to, in The USA! because I'm from the UK, I have no idea what it's like in america.**

**I've made this fanfiction because i'm tired of all the fucking slash - so, i've made a mary-sue whore to try and show that these guys are straight goddammit! ... except for Cartman. But please, PLEASE GUYS, I BEG OF YOU - Please start writing more straight fanfictions, or give me the link to some fanfictions - Please Please Please! **

Oh, and who should Catherine end up with? because I am really not sure at this moment.

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except for my OC characters in this fanfiction.**

**Warning - Do not read on if you do not like sexual themes.**


	2. Chapter 2: Sleepover

**Catherine's POV**

I woke up after about 2 weeks of South Park Elementary, feeling as happy as ever. What was not to be happy about? I had new friends, and I could re-invent myself here in South Park.  
>Not like anyone cared about what I had done when I was at my old school, mind you - they'd all done much worse than I did. But it was about morals, you know?<br>I let out a short laugh. Morals? Me? If I had morals, I wouldn't be hanging with all those guys. I knew why they'd automatically liked me. Because I looked like a whore. A goddamn sexy whore, mind you, but a whore all the same. Heh. Well, I guessed i'd just have to make them like me for me - and if they didn't like the real me, then they could go fuck themselves.

I thought about what I'd managed to achieve in a week.  
>I was hanging around with Kenny, Kyle, Stan and Cartman the group that invited me to lunch on the first day - although Cartman didn't like me - but Cartman didn't like anyone, and he was an asshole, so I didn't mind.<br>I'd also managed to get Tweek to talk to me - some people didn't like his random twitches and stuff, but I thought it was adorable.  
>Damien hated me, but what else was to be expected of Satan's spawn?<br>The goths hadn't yet called me a conformist cheerleader - which was a result, considering I was pretty comformist.

Rolling out of bed, I freshened up and got into my normal clothes, and went downstairs to have breakfast. My parents and Fin were already downstairs, eating Pancakes. I beamed as I sat down at our kitchen table. " G'morning!" I sang.

My mom looked at me and chuckled. " You seem happy today, my little bumblebee!" I loved my mom, she was always so cheery. "Would you like some pancakes?"

I nodded enthusiastically at her. "Yes please, i'm starving! Do we have any syrup?"

"Sy-wup!" My baby brother exclaimed as he giggled. I swear, he was the cutest thing you'd ever see. Like literally, he couldn't be any sweeter if I dumped a shitload of ice cream on his head.  
>In fact, my little brother was so sweet that he somehow convinced me, with his limited vocabulary, to give him half of my pancakes. You win this round, Fin.<p>

" Hey, Dad," I stopped as I gobbled through a pancake. " Can I," -Munch, Munch- " take the bus to school today?" I half smiled as I glanced at him. "You know, responsibility and all that crap."

My dad grinned. " Aww, my little girl is growing up! Well, if you were hoping to catch the bus, you'd better leave now - it'll be gone soon! Now off you pop Cupcake, you'll miss your school bus if you keep dawdling!"

Beaming, I hugged my dad and brother goodbye, and gave my mum a kiss on the cheek. " Bye guys, love you!" I waved as I walked out of the door.

When I got to the bus stop, I saw 4 other people there - and of course, I recognized Kenny's orange parka anywhere. I half smiled lazily, as I wondered if i'd ever see his face.  
>They didn't seem to notice that I was there for a few moments- they were wrapped up in conversation. The orange Parka-loving boy had a magazine or something in his hand. The others were giggling like mad as Kenny turned the pages.<p>

"Ooh, look at the titties on her!" Stan exclaimed... Did they have a playboy magazine? I almost let out a laugh. I didn't think Stan or Kyle were the types to be getting hard to porno magazines at the bus stop. I didn't put it past Kenny though, considering he offered to let me read one with him yesterday (Once again, looking at tits is not one of my main pass times. My biscuit isn't buttered that way).

" Yeah, they're almost as big as Cartmans!" Joked Kyle, and they all started laughing, excluding lard-ass, who obviously started fuming.

" Shut up you Kyle, you Jew! I'm big-boned!" Cartman yelled in an angry yet whiney tone.

" To hell you are!" Kyle retorted, and the conversation quickly esculated from a joke to an argument in a matter of seconds .

After a few minutes of them throwing insults to each other, Stan sighed, most probably wishing to regain what peace they had when they were reading porn. "Guys, knock it off ..."

Eventually Kenny made a comment about another one of the girls in the book, and they stopped being jackasses to each other to look at her.

Realising I'd just been stood watching them like some kind of stalker, I walked closer to them, putting in my earphones, to listen to my music. My chemical romance blasted through my ears.

Looking over their shoulder at the whores in the magazine, I finally spoke up. "Hey guys, is that Cartman's mom on the front of that magazine?" I smirked, finding the situation quite funny. I'd only been at the school for a few days, but it was certainly long enough to hear about Cartman's mom.

They all stopped to look at me.  
>There eyes all widened, as if they had been caught with their hands in a cookie jar. Except for Kenny, who just laughed with ease, and put the playboy in his pocket.<p>

"H-hey Catherine!" Kyle smiled, fiddling with his hands awkwardly, seeing as i'd just seen him reading a porno - not that I cared if he did read a porno, I mean, guys like that kind of stuff.

"Hey bitch!" Cartman sneered. "We were just discussing my 40 pounds of pure extra muscle!"

We all laughed - Was this lard ass actually for real?

"Muscle? Are those 40 pounds of muscle hiding underneath all that bulging fat?" Kyle laughed.

"Fuck you, you stupid Jew!" Cartman shouted at him. I wondered if him and Kyle were always fighting that way. Then again, Cartman was not an easy person to get on with. I bet jesus himself would blow a fuse after half an hour with Eric Cartman.

The yellow old bus pulled up at our stop eventually. It was a harsh yellow color - the school buses we had in Australia did not look like that.I gulped in slight fear as I saw a crazy ass old lady driving the canary colored bus. She looked like she had been dragged through a hedge backwards, and then been puked up by some kind of monster - and then been attacked, by the many cats I assumed she owned.

"Don't worry, that's Mrs Crabtree." Kyle whispered. "She's not as scary as she looks."

However, Kyle's reassuring words soon went out of the window, as Mrs. Crabtree shrieked "SHUT UP AND SIT DOWN!" in our face, and a bird popped its head out of her hair, probably to see what all the commotion was about. At 14 years old, I swore it was one of the scariest moments of my life.

"True Kyle," Stan agreed with the redhead. "But she was way too scary for the elementary school kids - so they made her take over the high school bus." Too right too - I'm sure there are children who've had nightmares about that woman.

"Jesus Christ.." I muttered, shuffling away from her. "What crawled up her butt and died?"

" WHAT DID YOU SAY?" The crazy lady screamed behind me. I froze, realizing that I shouldn't fuck with Mrs. Crabtree.

Luckily, Kyle covered for me. "She said that some goats are very shy!" He shouted back to her, and the crazy lady murmured a little, before going back to driving the bus.

Kenny pat the seat next to him, gesturing for me to sit there. Stan and Kyle sat behind us, and Cartman sat behind them, being a loner. I felt kind of bad for the lard ass.

"So, do you wanna hang round with us today?" Kyle asked me hesitantly from behind us.

"What do you mean?" I asked, dumbfounded. "I've hung out with you all week, silly."

"Yeah, but I mean JUST us. Me, Stan, and Kenny .. well and Cartman." Kyle gave me a careful smile. "I know adding Cartman to the idea doesn't exactly sound amazing, but we could always ditch him, he's too fat to keep up -"

The chubby brunette interrupted with a grunt of protest.

"Alright, I think I will," I smiled. However, I'd taken a sisterly liking to Butters - so hopefully I could hang out with him, too.

"But Kyle!" Cartman whined. "Girls are stupid! The only ones I like are the ones from Kenny's magazines! " Hm. 14 years old and still not into girls. I questioned his sexuality. Moving on from the disgusting question of Cartman's sexuality, I'd only just noticed how much Cartman's accent came through. _Kaa-ahl._

"Screw you Cartman." Kyle scowled. "Not all girls suck."

"_I wish they'd suck. It'd be even better if they swallowed." _Kenny sighed wistfully through his orange parka. It was hard to make out what he was saying, but when I finally figured it out, I chuckled. I started to hear pages turning again, and my head turned to realise that Kenny was back to reading Playboy.

"Don't mind me Kenny - Just casually get hard to porn on the bus." I sighed. He didn't seem to be able to decipher what was appropriate and what wasn't when sitting next to a girl you've known for a week, but hey, I wasn't one to judge.

The horny git shrugged at me.

I stared out of the window, not listening to Kenny, and now Stan, rating the whores in the magazine.  
>What was really funny about it, was the fact that they probably didn't know what half the stuff in that magazine was.<p>

"Hey Kyle," I smiled, prodding him with my finger." Thanks for covering for me. You know, with . She scares me a bit, actually."

He returned the smile to me. "Hey, no worries. She can be a bit crazy, we've all just gotten used to her. She's pretty deaf, ya'know."

Smirking, I replied "Is that why she's always screaming at everyone?"

As if on cue, Mrs. Crabtree slammed the breaks, and screamed " GET OFF THE DAMN BUS!" right into our ears. God dammit.

Everyone scurried off, hoping not to get on the crazy old bitches bad side.

I looked back at Mrs. Crabtree, and was tempted to give her the finger - but I didn't really want that crazy bitch after me. Yes, I was afraid of Mrs. Crabtree. You would be afraid too. She looked like Chewbacca.  
>Me Kyle and Stan walked together, with Cartman and Kenny slightly behind us.<br>_  
><em>Suddenly I felt hands on my ass. I deffinately knew who they belonged to. He really didn't know when to stop. I guess he hadn't hung out with girls before. Not that I thought that he'd like felt up Cartmans ass before, but you know what I mean.

"Kenny, take your hands off the ass. Now." I smirked. Why get uptight about it? The little perve was practically harmless.

" _Ooh, she's feisty._" Kenny grinned, not taking his hands away.

Sighing, I turned around to look at him. Cartman and Kyle had started arguing about Jews rights, whilst Stan tried to resolve the situation. That meant that I was going to have a little fun with Kenny Mccormick.

Putting on my best seductive voice, I got up close to his face and said "You know Kenny.." I started off, trying to refrain from laughter as his confident smile faltered. I got closer, so close, that our noses were almost touching. He gulped. This was fun - and it'd make me feel even for him touching up my ass. Smiling, I whispered sweetly in his ear "If you stop touching my ass in public .. I might let you do more in a bit more private place ... like my bedroom ..."

I swear, you should have seen his eyes light up, as his breathing hitched. He looked adorable - like a puppy; a pervy puppy."_R- Really?_!" He almost squeaked, I kid you not.

I chuckled. Did I look like that much of a hussy? Don't answer that. "Heh. Nope." I pushed him away from me, making him stumble onto the snow. I couldn't help but chuckle as he spluttered on the floor, surprised. He scrambled up to his feet clumsily.  
>Shocked, he started "What was-?"<p>

" Sweetie, I'm not a girl off of your playboy magazines. So stop treating me like one." I smirked, satisfied that I had gotten my point across.

Kenny sighed, before putting his arm around me. "_Shame. You've got the body for it._" He looked me up and down. Charming.

" Oh god Kenneth, hush." I winked at him, before shrugging his arm off of my shoulder. He just laughed. I loved his laugh - no matter how plain filthy Kenny was, his laugh still held some innocence.

* * *

><p>We walked to our classroom and sat down in our seats. I noticed that Tweek was already there, drinking out of a flask of what I presumed to be coffee. His green shirt was still not done up properly, and he was still shaking, and twitching. He looked on the verge of panic - poor boy. I wanted to help him calm down.<p>

"Heya Tweek," I greeted him softly, and his face shot up to look at me.

"Gah!" He yelped, before visibly relaxing when he realised who it was. "Oh, H-Hi .."

"You don't look like you slept too well, sweetie." I observed, concerned. Proving my point, he twitched noticeably.

"Yeah .. those stupid underpants gnomes .. Gah! They've been taking my underwear. I've only got one pair left! What if - Nnnng - they take the pair I have on?" He ranted on - was it weird that I found it amazingly cute? Yes - Yes it was.

"You might have to go commando?" I grinned at the shaking blonde, ignoring the whole gnome issue he had.

"Gah!" He blurted out, clearly worried at the thought, making me giggle.

"Sorry Tweek, wont joke about that kind of stuff unless you want me to. I promise!" I laughed, happily. He smiled a small smile in return, as he ran his fingers through his hair.  
>Silence formed between us.<p>

" ... Do you ... Do you want to try some of my coffee?" He asked me tentatively. I practically beamed. I LOVED coffee.

"Sure! Thanks Tweek!" I replied as he handed me the flask. I took a small sip and smiled as the hot liquid went down my throat. Sighing appreciatively, I handed him back the flask.  
>Tweek was a sweet boy. I just wanted to hug him - I wasn't sure if he'd appreciate that though. He'd probably think I was trying to kill him, from how bad his paranoia seemed to be.<p>

Two girls came through the door, and I smiled at them as I looked up - I just wanted to be friendly, you know? However, whilst the red head smiled back at me, the other scowled. From what I heard from the boys at lunch, this girl was in fact Bebe Stevens. She had long, frizzy blonde hair, and nice eyes. Her clothes enveloped her curves nicely - which the guys appreciated. They had told me she was a butterface - personally, I thought she looked kinda pretty.

Bebe had a bunch of white envelopes in her hand. She walked from desk to desk, handing them to all of the girls in the class - except for me. She announced "All of you girls are invited to my sleepover on Saturday night! Hope you can make it!", then looked at me and sneered. I loved it when people tried to make me jelous, when I really couldn't give two fucks.  
>I wasn't all that bothered, because I was new and all, and they didn't know me. However, some of my new friends looked at me, slightly concerned. Kenny tapped me on the shoulder.<p>

"_ Did you see that_?" He asked me in disbelief. "_She doesn't even know half of the girls in the class!"_

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah I know, don't worry. The girls don't even know me, so they don't have to invite me to their sleep overs and shit like that - besides, not everyone has to like me. You guys like me!" I then gave him a lazy half smile. "But thanks for caring, Kenny."  
>He smirked suggestively, any trace of seriousness now gone, and replied "<em>If you want, you can sleep around my house and we can have some fun on our own!"<br>_I laughed at my orange-covered friend. "Nah, I'm okay Kenny."  
>"<em>Dammit.<em>"

Mr. Garrison (who taught us for many subjects, seeing how there wasn't many teachers in this town) came through the door and sighed. "Hello class, today we'll be learning be doing some art. So go ahead and draw!"  
>Oh Mr. Garrison. That's not how teaching art works.<br>When it came to teaching, dear Mr. Garrison was a few clowns short of a circus.  
>"Oh, and Butters, go and hand out everyone's art books!" Mr. Garrison ordered. "And give the new girl a fresh book!"<p>

Butters got up and did what he was told, and gave everyone their books.  
>"Thank you Butters!" I smiled sweetly at him, before writing my name on my new book.<p>

I opened it up, and drew my brother Fin. I was sketching the time we were at the park, and he was feeding the ducks. I smiled at the memory. I knew it would make Fins day when I came home and told him I drew him.  
>Looking over Kenny's shoulder, I saw that he'd drew himself, with various women, in a hot tub. Heh.<p>

* * *

><p>Me and Kenny walked into the cafeteria, and immediately spotted Kyle, Stan and Cartman. " Hey guys!" I waved, as we walked over to them and sat down.<p>

"_Bebe is having a sleepover._" Kenny said casually, looking over to me as I rolled my eyes at him.

"Kenny it isn't a big deal." I reassured him, giving him a smile. I'd never spoken to them in my life, so why would I need to go to a girly sleepover with them?

Confused, Kyle asked us what the fuss was about.

"_Well she was just a bitch about it you know?" _Kenny told them. He seemed a bit like a girl, the way he was talking, but it was nice that he cared. I bet that under his Orange Parka he was pouting.

I chuckled at how seriously he was taking it, tucking a stray chocolate-brown hair behind my ear. "It's nothing, it's just she invited every girl in class, except me - but I really don't care, it's fine."

Kyle frowned "Dude, that's kinda harsh. Doesn't she remember what happened with 'Majorine'?"  
>Cartman gave a slight snorting sound - either because he found my predicament with Bebe amusing, or what happened with Majorine must have been pretty funny.<p>

"Look, I really don't mind -" I started, but unfortunately I was cut off by Kyle.

" Hey Stan, is Wendy going?" He asked. Stan and Wendy were together, but it was not a happy relationship from what I could gather. Apparently she was rather the jealous type, even though she didn't spend much time with him. Stan had said how she still acted like an Elementary school girl when it came down to relationships.

Stan hesitated, as he didn't really know much about the girl he was supposed to be in love with. " Yeah, I think so. Why?"

"Because she is best friends with Bebe. Why don't we all go hang round Your house one night, Stan? It would get Wendy jealous, and anything that affects Wendy affects Bebe. Bebe is mean as it is, but being mean to a friend at least calls for something to be, right?" Kyle told us, happiness in his voice. This was really sweet of them.

Stan thought about it for a moment, before replying "Yeah I don't see why not. Maybe Wendy might actually try to speak to me after that."

Kyle and Kenny agreed with Stan, and I sighed. Cartman wailed " GUYS! Stop inviting girls to do things with us!"

Kenny, Kyle and Stan ignored him, as they talked about when the sleepover would be.

"But Guys, I really don't need a sleepover! I'm fine!" I protested. I wasn't into sleepovers with guys. Especially with what happened last time - No. No I won't think about it. I can't think about it.

"_Well too bad, you're getting one_!" Kenny decided, ignoring Cartman's protests.

Well, I guess I was having a sleepover with the guys. Not awkward at all.


	3. Chapter 3: Sleepover part 2

**Catherine's POV**

I woke up after about 2 weeks of South Park Elementary, feeling as happy as ever. What was not to be happy about? I had new friends, and I could re-invent myself here in South Park.  
>Not like anyone cared about what I had done when I was at my old school, mind you - they'd all done much worse than I did. But it was about morals, you know?<br>I let out a short laugh. Morals? Me? If I had morals, I wouldn't be hanging with all those guys. I knew why they'd automatically liked me. Because I looked like a whore. A goddamn sexy whore, mind you, but a whore all the same. Heh. Well, I guessed i'd just have to make them like me for me - and if they didn't like the real me, then they could go fuck themselves.

I thought about what I'd managed to achieve in a week.  
>I was hanging around with Kenny, Kyle, Stan and Cartman the group that invited me to lunch on the first day - although Cartman didn't like me - but Cartman didn't like anyone, and he was an asshole, so I didn't mind.<br>I'd also managed to get Tweek to talk to me - some people didn't like his random twitches and stuff, but I thought it was adorable.  
>Damien hated me, but what else was to be expected of Satan's spawn?<br>The goths hadn't yet called me a conformist cheerleader - which was a result, considering I was pretty comformist.

Rolling out of bed, I freshened up and got into my normal clothes, and went downstairs to have breakfast. My parents and Fin were already downstairs, eating Pancakes. I beamed as I sat down at our kitchen table. " G'morning!" I sang.

My mom looked at me and chuckled. " You seem happy today, my little bumblebee!" I loved my mom, she was always so cheery. "Would you like some pancakes?"

I nodded enthusiastically at her. "Yes please, i'm starving! Do we have any syrup?"

"Sy-wup!" My baby brother exclaimed as he giggled. I swear, he was the cutest thing you'd ever see. Like literally, he couldn't be any sweeter if I dumped a shitload of ice cream on his head.  
>In fact, my little brother was so sweet that he somehow convinced me, with his limited vocabulary, to give him half of my pancakes. You win this round, Fin.<p>

" Hey, Dad," I stopped as I gobbled through a pancake. " Can I," -Munch, Munch- " take the bus to school today?" I half smiled as I glanced at him. "You know, responsibility and all that crap."

My dad grinned. " Aww, my little girl is growing up! Well, if you were hoping to catch the bus, you'd better leave now - it'll be gone soon! Now off you pop Cupcake, you'll miss your school bus if you keep dawdling!"

Beaming, I hugged my dad and brother goodbye, and gave my mum a kiss on the cheek. " Bye guys, love you!" I waved as I walked out of the door.

When I got to the bus stop, I saw 4 other people there - and of course, I recognized Kenny's orange parka anywhere. I half smiled lazily, as I wondered if i'd ever see his face.  
>They didn't seem to notice that I was there for a few moments- they were wrapped up in conversation. The orange Parka-loving boy had a magazine or something in his hand. The others were giggling like mad as Kenny turned the pages.<p>

"Ooh, look at the titties on her!" Stan exclaimed... Did they have a playboy magazine? I almost let out a laugh. I didn't think Stan or Kyle were the types to be getting hard to porno magazines at the bus stop. I didn't put it past Kenny though, considering he offered to let me read one with him yesterday (Once again, looking at tits is not one of my main pass times. My biscuit isn't buttered that way).

" Yeah, they're almost as big as Cartmans!" Joked Kyle, and they all started laughing, excluding lard-ass, who obviously started fuming.

" Shut up you Kyle, you Jew! I'm big-boned!" Cartman yelled in an angry yet whiney tone.

" To hell you are!" Kyle retorted, and the conversation quickly esculated from a joke to an argument in a matter of seconds .

After a few minutes of them throwing insults to each other, Stan sighed, most probably wishing to regain what peace they had when they were reading porn. "Guys, knock it off ..."

Eventually Kenny made a comment about another one of the girls in the book, and they stopped being jackasses to each other to look at her.

Realising I'd just been stood watching them like some kind of stalker, I walked closer to them, putting in my earphones, to listen to my music. My chemical romance blasted through my ears.

Looking over their shoulder at the whores in the magazine, I finally spoke up. "Hey guys, is that Cartman's mom on the front of that magazine?" I smirked, finding the situation quite funny. I'd only been at the school for a few days, but it was certainly long enough to hear about Cartman's mom.

They all stopped to look at me.  
>There eyes all widened, as if they had been caught with their hands in a cookie jar. Except for Kenny, who just laughed with ease, and put the playboy in his pocket.<p>

"H-hey Catherine!" Kyle smiled, fiddling with his hands awkwardly, seeing as i'd just seen him reading a porno - not that I cared if he did read a porno, I mean, guys like that kind of stuff.

"Hey bitch!" Cartman sneered. "We were just discussing my 40 pounds of pure extra muscle!"

We all laughed - Was this lard ass actually for real?

"Muscle? Are those 40 pounds of muscle hiding underneath all that bulging fat?" Kyle laughed.

"Fuck you, you stupid Jew!" Cartman shouted at him. I wondered if him and Kyle were always fighting that way. Then again, Cartman was not an easy person to get on with. I bet jesus himself would blow a fuse after half an hour with Eric Cartman.

The yellow old bus pulled up at our stop eventually. It was a harsh yellow color - the school buses we had in Australia did not look like that.I gulped in slight fear as I saw a crazy ass old lady driving the canary colored bus. She looked like she had been dragged through a hedge backwards, and then been puked up by some kind of monster - and then been attacked, by the many cats I assumed she owned.

"Don't worry, that's Mrs Crabtree." Kyle whispered. "She's not as scary as she looks."

However, Kyle's reassuring words soon went out of the window, as Mrs. Crabtree shrieked "SHUT UP AND SIT DOWN!" in our face, and a bird popped its head out of her hair, probably to see what all the commotion was about. At 14 years old, I swore it was one of the scariest moments of my life.

"True Kyle," Stan agreed with the redhead. "But she was way too scary for the elementary school kids - so they made her take over the high school bus." Too right too - I'm sure there are children who've had nightmares about that woman.

"Jesus Christ.." I muttered, shuffling away from her. "What crawled up her butt and died?"

" WHAT DID YOU SAY?" The crazy lady screamed behind me. I froze, realizing that I shouldn't fuck with Mrs. Crabtree.

Luckily, Kyle covered for me. "She said that some goats are very shy!" He shouted back to her, and the crazy lady murmured a little, before going back to driving the bus.

Kenny pat the seat next to him, gesturing for me to sit there. Stan and Kyle sat behind us, and Cartman sat behind them, being a loner. I felt kind of bad for the lard ass.

"So, do you wanna hang round with us today?" Kyle asked me hesitantly from behind us.

"What do you mean?" I asked, dumbfounded. "I've hung out with you all week, silly."

"Yeah, but I mean JUST us. Me, Stan, and Kenny .. well and Cartman." Kyle gave me a careful smile. "I know adding Cartman to the idea doesn't exactly sound amazing, but we could always ditch him, he's too fat to keep up -"

The chubby brunette interrupted with a grunt of protest.

"Alright, I think I will," I smiled. However, I'd taken a sisterly liking to Butters - so hopefully I could hang out with him, too.

"But Kyle!" Cartman whined. "Girls are stupid! The only ones I like are the ones from Kenny's magazines! " Hm. 14 years old and still not into girls. I questioned his sexuality. Moving on from the disgusting question of Cartman's sexuality, I'd only just noticed how much Cartman's accent came through. _Kaa-ahl._

"Screw you Cartman." Kyle scowled. "Not all girls suck."

"_I wish they'd suck. It'd be even better if they swallowed." _Kenny sighed wistfully through his orange parka. It was hard to make out what he was saying, but when I finally figured it out, I chuckled. I started to hear pages turning again, and my head turned to realise that Kenny was back to reading Playboy.

"Don't mind me Kenny - Just casually get hard to porn on the bus." I sighed. He didn't seem to be able to decipher what was appropriate and what wasn't when sitting next to a girl you've known for a week, but hey, I wasn't one to judge.

The horny git shrugged at me.

I stared out of the window, not listening to Kenny, and now Stan, rating the whores in the magazine.  
>What was really funny about it, was the fact that they probably didn't know what half the stuff in that magazine was.<p>

"Hey Kyle," I smiled, prodding him with my finger." Thanks for covering for me. You know, with . She scares me a bit, actually."

He returned the smile to me. "Hey, no worries. She can be a bit crazy, we've all just gotten used to her. She's pretty deaf, ya'know."

Smirking, I replied "Is that why she's always screaming at everyone?"

As if on cue, Mrs. Crabtree slammed the breaks, and screamed " GET OFF THE DAMN BUS!" right into our ears. God dammit.

Everyone scurried off, hoping not to get on the crazy old bitches bad side.

I looked back at Mrs. Crabtree, and was tempted to give her the finger - but I didn't really want that crazy bitch after me. Yes, I was afraid of Mrs. Crabtree. You would be afraid too. She looked like Chewbacca.  
>Me Kyle and Stan walked together, with Cartman and Kenny slightly behind us.<br>_  
><em>Suddenly I felt hands on my ass. I deffinately knew who they belonged to. He really didn't know when to stop. I guess he hadn't hung out with girls before. Not that I thought that he'd like felt up Cartmans ass before, but you know what I mean.

"Kenny, take your hands off the ass. Now." I smirked. Why get uptight about it? The little perve was practically harmless.

" _Ooh, she's feisty._" Kenny grinned, not taking his hands away.

Sighing, I turned around to look at him. Cartman and Kyle had started arguing about Jews rights, whilst Stan tried to resolve the situation. That meant that I was going to have a little fun with Kenny Mccormick.

Putting on my best seductive voice, I got up close to his face and said "You know Kenny.." I started off, trying to refrain from laughter as his confident smile faltered. I got closer, so close, that our noses were almost touching. He gulped. This was fun - and it'd make me feel even for him touching up my ass. Smiling, I whispered sweetly in his ear "If you stop touching my ass in public .. I might let you do more in a bit more private place ... like my bedroom ..."

I swear, you should have seen his eyes light up, as his breathing hitched. He looked adorable - like a puppy; a pervy puppy."_R- Really?_!" He almost squeaked, I kid you not.

I chuckled. Did I look like that much of a hussy? Don't answer that. "Heh. Nope." I pushed him away from me, making him stumble onto the snow. I couldn't help but chuckle as he spluttered on the floor, surprised. He scrambled up to his feet clumsily.  
>Shocked, he started "What was-?"<p>

" Sweetie, I'm not a girl off of your playboy magazines. So stop treating me like one." I smirked, satisfied that I had gotten my point across.

Kenny sighed, before putting his arm around me. "_Shame. You've got the body for it._" He looked me up and down. Charming.

" Oh god Kenneth, hush." I winked at him, before shrugging his arm off of my shoulder. He just laughed. I loved his laugh - no matter how plain filthy Kenny was, his laugh still held some innocence.

* * *

><p>We walked to our classroom and sat down in our seats. I noticed that Tweek was already there, drinking out of a flask of what I presumed to be coffee. His green shirt was still not done up properly, and he was still shaking, and twitching. He looked on the verge of panic - poor boy. I wanted to help him calm down.<p>

"Heya Tweek," I greeted him softly, and his face shot up to look at me.

"Gah!" He yelped, before visibly relaxing when he realised who it was. "Oh, H-Hi .."

"You don't look like you slept too well, sweetie." I observed, concerned. Proving my point, he twitched noticeably.

"Yeah .. those stupid underpants gnomes .. Gah! They've been taking my underwear. I've only got one pair left! What if - Nnnng - they take the pair I have on?" He ranted on - was it weird that I found it amazingly cute? Yes - Yes it was.

"You might have to go commando?" I grinned at the shaking blonde, ignoring the whole gnome issue he had.

"Gah!" He blurted out, clearly worried at the thought, making me giggle.

"Sorry Tweek, wont joke about that kind of stuff unless you want me to. I promise!" I laughed, happily. He smiled a small smile in return, as he ran his fingers through his hair.  
>Silence formed between us.<p>

" ... Do you ... Do you want to try some of my coffee?" He asked me tentatively. I practically beamed. I LOVED coffee.

"Sure! Thanks Tweek!" I replied as he handed me the flask. I took a small sip and smiled as the hot liquid went down my throat. Sighing appreciatively, I handed him back the flask.  
>Tweek was a sweet boy. I just wanted to hug him - I wasn't sure if he'd appreciate that though. He'd probably think I was trying to kill him, from how bad his paranoia seemed to be.<p>

Two girls came through the door, and I smiled at them as I looked up - I just wanted to be friendly, you know? However, whilst the red head smiled back at me, the other scowled. From what I heard from the boys at lunch, this girl was in fact Bebe Stevens. She had long, frizzy blonde hair, and nice eyes. Her clothes enveloped her curves nicely - which the guys appreciated. They had told me she was a butterface - personally, I thought she looked kinda pretty.

Bebe had a bunch of white envelopes in her hand. She walked from desk to desk, handing them to all of the girls in the class - except for me. She announced "All of you girls are invited to my sleepover on Saturday night! Hope you can make it!", then looked at me and sneered. I loved it when people tried to make me jelous, when I really couldn't give two fucks.  
>I wasn't all that bothered, because I was new and all, and they didn't know me. However, some of my new friends looked at me, slightly concerned. Kenny tapped me on the shoulder.<p>

"_ Did you see that_?" He asked me in disbelief. "_She doesn't even know half of the girls in the class!"_

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah I know, don't worry. The girls don't even know me, so they don't have to invite me to their sleep overs and shit like that - besides, not everyone has to like me. You guys like me!" I then gave him a lazy half smile. "But thanks for caring, Kenny."  
>He smirked suggestively, any trace of seriousness now gone, and replied "<em>If you want, you can sleep around my house and we can have some fun on our own!"<br>_I laughed at my orange-covered friend. "Nah, I'm okay Kenny."  
>"<em>Dammit.<em>"

Mr. Garrison (who taught us for many subjects, seeing how there wasn't many teachers in this town) came through the door and sighed. "Hello class, today we'll be learning be doing some art. So go ahead and draw!"  
>Oh Mr. Garrison. That's not how teaching art works.<br>When it came to teaching, dear Mr. Garrison was a few clowns short of a circus.  
>"Oh, and Butters, go and hand out everyone's art books!" Mr. Garrison ordered. "And give the new girl a fresh book!"<p>

Butters got up and did what he was told, and gave everyone their books.  
>"Thank you Butters!" I smiled sweetly at him, before writing my name on my new book.<p>

I opened it up, and drew my brother Fin. I was sketching the time we were at the park, and he was feeding the ducks. I smiled at the memory. I knew it would make Fins day when I came home and told him I drew him.  
>Looking over Kenny's shoulder, I saw that he'd drew himself, with various women, in a hot tub. Heh.<p>

* * *

><p>Me and Kenny walked into the cafeteria, and immediately spotted Kyle, Stan and Cartman. " Hey guys!" I waved, as we walked over to them and sat down.<p>

"_Bebe is having a sleepover._" Kenny said casually, looking over to me as I rolled my eyes at him.

"Kenny it isn't a big deal." I reassured him, giving him a smile. I'd never spoken to them in my life, so why would I need to go to a girly sleepover with them?

Confused, Kyle asked us what the fuss was about.

"_Well she was just a bitch about it you know?" _Kenny told them. He seemed a bit like a girl, the way he was talking, but it was nice that he cared. I bet that under his Orange Parka he was pouting.

I chuckled at how seriously he was taking it, tucking a stray chocolate-brown hair behind my ear. "It's nothing, it's just she invited every girl in class, except me - but I really don't care, it's fine."

Kyle frowned "Dude, that's kinda harsh. Doesn't she remember what happened with 'Majorine'?"  
>Cartman gave a slight snorting sound - either because he found my predicament with Bebe amusing, or what happened with Majorine must have been pretty funny.<p>

"Look, I really don't mind -" I started, but unfortunately I was cut off by Kyle.

" Hey Stan, is Wendy going?" He asked. Stan and Wendy were together, but it was not a happy relationship from what I could gather. Apparently she was rather the jealous type, even though she didn't spend much time with him. Stan had said how she still acted like an Elementary school girl when it came down to relationships.

Stan hesitated, as he didn't really know much about the girl he was supposed to be in love with. " Yeah, I think so. Why?"

"Because she is best friends with Bebe. Why don't we all go hang round Your house one night, Stan? It would get Wendy jealous, and anything that affects Wendy affects Bebe. Bebe is mean as it is, but being mean to a friend at least calls for something to be, right?" Kyle told us, happiness in his voice. This was really sweet of them.

Stan thought about it for a moment, before replying "Yeah I don't see why not. Maybe Wendy might actually try to speak to me after that."

Kyle and Kenny agreed with Stan, and I sighed. Cartman wailed " GUYS! Stop inviting girls to do things with us!"

Kenny, Kyle and Stan ignored him, as they talked about when the sleepover would be.

"But Guys, I really don't need a sleepover! I'm fine!" I protested. I wasn't into sleepovers with guys. Especially with what happened last time - No. No I won't think about it. I can't think about it.

"_Well too bad, you're getting one_!" Kenny decided, ignoring Cartman's protests.

Well, I guess I was having a sleepover with the guys. Not awkward at all.


	4. Chapter 4: Confrontation

**Catherine's POV**

"Can everyone else see what I'm seeing?" I heard Stan ask the others in a disbelieving voice, through my sleepy ears.  
>"What I wouldn't give to be Butters right now." A voice I recognized as Clyde's spoke. Hearing the wistfullness in his voice, I chuckled slightly.<br>"_Yeah, the lucky fuck._" By the muffled tone, I guessed that was Kenny.

I groaned - I didn't care that my arms and legs were wrapped around a sleeping Butters. He was cuddly. I squeezed Butters tighter, murmuring "Screw you guys."

I heard the camera on Cartman's click. " This is good blackmail material.. " He sneered. I just laughed through my sleepy daze.

"I couldn't give two shits if you showed everyone me _screwing _Butters Brains out - Which I wouldn't do, because if I was horny, i'd go to Tweek, Kenny or Clyde." I grinned lazily at the two victims of my joke. One yelped out a satisfying "Gah!", whilst the other smirked at everyone cockily. See if you guess which ones did what. "Or maybe Craig - If he still had his testicles." Cartman burst out laughing, whilst a poor scowling Craig blushed slightly, and flipped me off.

"Bitch, they never cut them off in the end anyway!" Craig muttered. Letting go of butters, I stumbled towards Craig.

"Aww Craig, it's not your fault you are ball-less - It's those Animals Close-Up, With a Wide-Angle Lens!" I giggled happily, bringing him into a hug. He sighed grumpily.

I could sense the bird Craig was flipping me at that moment, but he slightly, SLIGHTLY relaxed into the hug.

"Oh, and Craig, you smell of Licorice. I like Licorice." I smirked, eyeing him up.

" You're such a pervert."

"That's why me and you guys are such good friends." I retorted, giving a good point. "You love my pervy goodness."

Craig just shrugged, void of emotion. I let go of the emotionless boy, and grabbing my panda bag off of the floor, I went to the bathroom to freshen up. "I'm gonna have a shower, if any of you guys come in you are DEAD!" I hollered out, to try and make sure none of them would come in.  
>I could hear the guys giggling in Stan's room. Perverts. <em>Ha - Like I can talk! <em>  
>Just after i'd finished washing my hair, I realised I hadn't brought a towel.<p>

Fuck. I cringed slightly.  
>Remembering that Butters had brought one, I relaxed a bit. If I hollered to Butters now, asking if <em>he'd<em> let me borrow his towel, then he'd probably lend it to me. I hoped he had woken up by now. He was the only one who i'd trust to come in here, because he wasn't horny like the other guys. Well, I wasn't sure about Tweek, because he was too nervous to make perverted jokes - all the same, he'd probably have a panic attack if he came in here. That would be pretty damn adorable though. Not that i'd care at the time - i'd probably freak out.

"Umm ... Butters? Can - Can you come in here for just a second?"

**Butters POV**

"Hey, Butters," Cartman grinned at me. I stiffened - Whenever Cartman grinned, you knew that something bad was potentially going to happen.

"Y-Yeah, Cartman?" My answer sorta came out like a question.

"I've got a picture of you and Catherine in the same sleeping bag. Tell me, Butters, what happened last night?" There was a menacing tone in his voice, that I didn't like. If Cartman showed a picture of me in Catherine's sleeping bag to my Mom, i'd probably get grounded.

"Yeah, Butters! What did you do to get _Catherine _to let you in her sleeping bag?" Clyde asked. Everyone was looking at me. Oh poo.  
>The thing was, I didn't even like Catherine that way. She was like my big sister, someone I could be myself around, play 'My little Pony' with - she'd even let me be Rainbow Dash, and Fluttershy!<p>

I glanced up at everyone nervously. "W-well gee, I was frightened of those scary Zombies in that m-movie we'd watched, and I asked her if I could sleep with her, because I was scared."

Cartman scoffed. "Personally, I don't see what everyone see's in that damn hippy betch. God damn, you guys have no taste." He sighed. "However, she is what you could say, a pervert - a very attractive pervert at that - so I'm concluding that you wanted to get into her panties." Everyone nodded in agreement.

I was shocked - He thought I wanted to wear her panties? The only time i'd ever worn a girls panties would be when I would dress up as Majorine .. Ahh! Don't tell anyone I just told you that!

"Why - Why would I want to wear her panties? I'd rather wear my o-own underwear, thank you very much!" I told them all, trying to clear up the situation. They all rolled their eyes.

Everyone started breaking off into their own conversations, and they stopped talking about getting into panties, and started talking about what we were going to do today.  
>I just hummed the apple song to myself, until I heard Catherine holler "Ummm ... Butters, Can you come in here for just a second?"<p>

I was confused. Wasn't she having a shower in there? "Uhh, Okay Catherine .." I said, about to walk in on my naked friend.

"Thanks, Buttercup!" I could hear her sigh with relief. She probably needed something, and I was glad that she trusted me enough to walk in on her having a shower. I was too close to her to take advantage of her, or anything mean and yucky like that.

"Wait, Butters!" Cartman hissed quietly, holding me back. "We're gonna send Tweek in - Tweek'll totally spazz, and I wanna see if Catherine's whore enough to bang him!"

A parka muffled huff came from the blonde boy beside him, who was clearly as upset about this as I was- Although because it was Kenny, I wasn't sure if it was because he was feeling sorry for Catherine and Tweek, or if he'd wanted to be in Tweek's position himself. I sighed exasperatedly - a giggling Token and Craig had a hold of Tweek, who was yelping in frustration.

"But fellas, T-That's not very nice!" I tried to reason.  
>"Yeah, come on guys, Catherine trusts us .." Kyle, one of the nicer boys out of the gang, agreed.<br>However, Cartman was evil - he really didn't care about violating a girls privacy - if I did something like that, i'd deffinately get grounded. He was already gesturing for Token and Craig to push Tweek in.  
>"N-No guys .. Nnngh! P-Please! Gah!" Tweek cried, but it was useless.<br>I felt so sorry for Catherine. Sometimes boys could be so mean.

**Catherine's** **POV**

What was taking him so long? Slowly, I turned off the shower, and stepped out, closing the door behind me, and let out in a small voice "Ummm ... Butters?"

I saw blonde hair as the door opened, so my brain assumed it was Butters. "Hey Buttercup, Can I borrow your towel?" I asked, trying to cover myself up a bit - however, I didn't really worry to much about it - Butters wouldn't look at me anyway - He was too sweet to do something like that. Besides, he was like a brother to me - and I was pretty sure he was gay. "I left mine at home, and I remembered you had one."  
>It wasn't until the blonde looked up and squealed "Gah! Oh Jesus!" that I started panicking. My brain then recognized the wrongly buttoned green top, and the messy hair.<br>"O-Oh my god, Tweek, what are you DOING in here?" I growled at the twitchy blonde, horrified. "I _said_ I was having a shower!"  
>Poor Tweek had wide, teary eyes, and he was trembling much more than normal.<br>"Oh God, Oh God, Oh God! I'm so sorry - They - I ... Gah, too much pressure!" He squeaked out, in a pitch higher than i'd ever heard him speak at. "AAAAHHH!" He screamed, twitching frantically.  
>I felt a slight pang of sadness for Tweek. It was obvious that he hadn't just came in here to perve on me - the rest of the boys must've talked him into it. The boys knew that Tweek was a generally nervous boy, so they must've done it for some sort of reaction. They didn't even care that they were abusing my trust in order to do this.<br>Anger rushed through me, but I tried to calm myself - I was never normally an angry.

"Don't worry Tweek .. It's okay .. just ask Butters to get me a towel." I sighed, quite upset. I guess boys are just as cruel as girls, sometimes. I did have it coming to me, though - I'd been flirting and being a bit of a pervert ever since I got here. I knew I should've tried to keep that part of me hidden.

"Y-Yeah! Nngh! I'll - Gah! - go get Butters! I'm so -Nnngh ... So sorry!" He gushed, running out of the bathroom. Laughter roared from outside.

Sitting down, I let out a ragged breath.  
>This all brought back memories. Such bad memories. Well, it was my fault for acting like such a slut all the time. I guess some habits die hard, eh?<p>

The door creaked open as Butters came in with a towel, averting his eyes. I let out a small smile as I took it off of him, and wrapped it around my body.

"Hey Butters." I sighed, sitting back down.

"C-Catherine, I'm so sorry - I tried to stop them, b-but .."

I interrupted his stuttering southern twang. "I know, Buttercup. I've decided these people are assholes. Which is a shame, cos they were pretty fun to hang out with. It is partly my fault - I shouldn't keep acting like a skank." Butters looked at me with big blue eyes.

"Well, I d-don't care if you're a skank - you're my .. well you're my best friend! They've always been mean to me, too - a-and, i'm darn sick of it!" Butters exclaimed, and I smiled at him, and stood up.  
>"Buttercup sweetie, let me just get ready, and then me and you are going to go to Stark's Pond, 'Kay?" He nodded to me, and walked out of the bathroom.<p>

Sighing, I dried off, and put on the same clothes that i'd had on yesterday. Holding my head high, I strode out of the room, and into Stan's room.

"Hey, Betch!" Cartman grinned. "Did Tweek get a boner? I bet he did." The boys erupted in laughter - except Tweek, Kyle, Kenny, and Butters of course. Tweek had his head in his hands, muttering about him being sorry. Kyle looked up at me sympathetically. And Kenny? I could only see the parka-covered boy's eyes, but they were blazing with anger. Butters ran to me to take my hand.

I stayed silent. I flipped Cartman off in a Craig-like fashion, before turning and doing the same to everyone else. Their laughter died down as my nose scrunched up, my face contorted in sadness.  
>They had stopped any laughing now, as I picked up my sleeping bag and stuffed it in my bag weakly, picked up my pillow , and squeezed Butters hand, before leading him out of the house.<br>"Well we don't need you anyway, you dumb betch!" I heard Cartman yell. But I didn't care. They could go fuck themselves.

* * *

><p>At Stark's Pond, we were making a Snow Teddy bear, for our Snowman (who we named Gareth, by the way), when I decided I'd tell Butters <em>why <em>I was so upset. "Buttercup?"  
>"Yeah?" He replied, sticking a small snowball on the Snow Bear's head to make an ear.<br>" Over this month, we've became best friends, right?" I asked.  
>"Definitely! C-Catherine, You are the <em>best<em> friend i've ever had!" He said enthusiastically.  
>I smiled at the blonde, who was now fidgeting with his hands. "Well, I need to tell you something about me ... It's about why I got so upset at that silly joke the boys pulled."<br>Butters looked at me, confused. "You had every right to be upset! What they did was mean, and yucky!"  
>Letting out a small laugh, I continued.<br>"Well, it's a bit deeper than that. You probably wont want to be friends with me when you hear this. "Sighing, I looked down from his gaze. "Well, as you know, I'm not from around here ... I am from a place called Essex, in Australia .. I went to a school called Chalmpton Primary School .. " I sighed, and Butters gestured for me to carry on. "Well, Chalmpton is a school quite different from here .. Everyone there are quite whorey. It's normal to do .. naughty things."

I wondered how I could put this in a way like an innocent boy like Butters could understand.

"You mean, like not wearing a sweater when it's cold outside? My Mom always grounds me when I do that." He frowned slightly, before turning his attention back to me.  
>I laughed at the naive blonde "Well, not really .. more like <em>sexual<em> things .." I was about to carry on, until Butters gasped.  
>"Well, girls like that are d-darn promiscuous .." Butters grumbled, and I had to smile. I knew he probably wouldn't even understand what I was about to tell him.<br>"Yeah, girls at Chalmpton give guys blow jobs, and lose their virginity, because they think they'll fit in with the rest of the girls who do it. Well .. Buttercup, I -"

"Hey! Catherine!" I heard Kyle's voice from a few meters a way. Me and Butter's looked up to see Kyle, Stan and Kenny walking towards us. God dammit! I was just about to tell Butters the most mortifying secret I ever had to tell anyone, and those guys have to step in ..

I smiled a small smile at Kenny and Kyle, the only two boys, besides Butters and the other victim of the joke, who actually felt remorse for what had happened. My smile became more forced when I looked at Stan "Hey guys!"

"A few of us have been trying to find you! When you left, Clyde burst out crying." I rolled my eyes, but grinned all the same. Clyde cried all the time. Clyde burst out crying when they weren't selling Taco's for lunch one time. "I feel so bad for letting it happen - Actually, I think everyone felt pretty bad about what happened - except Cartman, but who cares about Cartman? Please come back, they didn't mean to be such assholes!" Stan pleaded, Kenny nodding beside him.

I smiled at them. "I know, I forgive them - but I think i'm going to spend the day with Butters - Cos frankly, I could rip ever single one of their dicks off at the moment and throw them in a river." The three boys eyes had widened slightly, obviously scared for their cocks. I laughed. "Who was searching for us?""_Tweek, Clyde, and Stan - Craig and Token had to go home early, and Cartman is at home eating cheesy poofs_." Kenny mumbled through his parka."Tweek is searching for me?" I asked. I thought it might be to much pressure for the cute twitchy blonde to handle.

It was quite for a moment, before Kenny spoke up. _"You .. like Tweek?_"

I wondered for a moment. Did I _like_ Tweek?  
>Maybe a little - but then again, all of them were quite cute in their own way ..<br>Kyle was sweet, with a kind heart, and generally yummy. He had morals - He was much more mature than the other guys in the gang.  
>Craig was a typical bad boy. He was constantly sent to the principals office for flipping people off, and he was straight to the point. If he didn't like you, he'd tell you. Plus, he was funny, despite his lack of emotion.<br>Clyde was dreamy, in looks and personality. He was so adorable. He cried a LOT - but his vulnerability made him lovable. I guess it was sort of a cute innocence. However, he'd always be one of the first, like Kenny, to talk about anything sexual. The guys had told me about the whole World of Warfare incident.  
>And Kenny .. Kenny Mccormick was mysterious. I don't think there is anyway I could describe him. Sexy, and was eager to be sex-indulgent. However, he wouldn't talk much, and he never took down his hood. I was determined to see his face one day.<br>But Tweek ... You could almost call him beautiful. He was endearing with his Coffee-induced twitches. Coffee made him paranoid - and even though it may seem selfish, I wouldn't have him any other way. Because without Coffee, Tweek wouldn't be the same. But underneath all those twitches, and random 'Gah!'s, he was such a sweetheart.  
>Yeah .. Maybe I did like Tweek a little. But, there was no way I'd tell anyone that. Well, maybe Butters, and Destiny.<p>

"No! I was just wondering if it would be a bit too much pressure for him." I told them. "Do you want to play with us for the rest of the day?" I asked, quick to divert the attention.

The boys smiled at each other, before Kenny through a snowball at my face.

And so the war began.


	5. Chapter 5: Another Confrontation

**Catherine's POV**

I'd got home that day at about 6pm, wearing splatters of slushy snow, and a big smile on my face. It was really fun hanging with Stan, Kyle and Kenny and Butters - just the 5 of us, with no sadistic, treacherous Cartman, and none of the antagonistic boys. In fact, on Monday, i'd probably ask them if they all wanted to hang out alone, instead of with the rest of the gang.

"Mom, I'm home!" I hollered into the living room, where her and my brother Fin were watching shitty TV - I guessed Dad was still away on a business trip. He went on a lot of those.

Mom smiled at me and nodded - a gesture I returned happily, before I figured that I should probably just go up to my room - I really didn't wanna watch some random re-runs of friends. I swear, that stuff fried your brain.  
>I practically ran upstairs - stumbling on one or two - and plopped down onto my bed. My room was typical for a girl - light pink walls with different sized white spots on, Blue and pink striped quilts and pillowcases, and a handful of pink and blue beanbag chairs - maybe I could invite Butters to play my little pony with me in my room sometime. He loved my little pony.<br>Hesitating, I turned on my phone. **2**** Text Messages. 1 Voice Mail. **  
>A smile formed on my lips as I listened to my Voice Mail.<br>_  
>'Oi Mon Cherie, Zis is Ze Mole. You told me zat I should phone you eef I needed anytheeng extra .. I want to order zee Red hot virgeens 1 and 2 - But zees time, I want you to deleever it to me personally.. Een Notheeng but your lingerie. Phone me back for my dee-tails, beetch.'<em>

Ah, ze Mole - still didn't know that we wern't XXX hot Video's service. Funny stuff. Like hell I was going to 'deleever' Red Hot Virgins 1 and 2 to him!  
>But, he was French ...<br>No. Bad Catherine. You are not visiting the Mole.  
>I moved onto reading my texts quickly, before I had a chance to think about it any more.<p>

**To: Catherine**

**From: Clyde**

**I'm really sorry about what happened today:'( We didn't realize you'd get mad :/ I'll make it up to you some day!xx**

I grinned. Besides Butters and Kenny, Clyde was the only guy comfortable enough to put kisses at the end of his texts out of the whole gang. I was fond of Clyde - even though he was a cry baby. I typed out my reply quickly.

**To Clyde  
>From: Catherine<strong>

**S'okay, I forgive you sweetie =3 And what are you going to do to make it up to me exactly?:Pxx**

Putting my phone down, I chuckled a bit. Clyde was a sweet person, really. Sure, he was one of the hornier boys, but at heart he was adorable. Just thinking about it made me smile.

However, seeing Harry's name pop up as I opened my Text's made that smile fall.

**To: Catherine  
><strong>**From: Harry**

**Baby, how can you tell me you're not like that anymore? You can take the SLUT out Chalmpton, but you can't take the Chalmpton out of the SLUT. You know you want it really =3****xxxx**

I sighed - I wasn't going to even dignify that with an answer. Stupid Harry. God I hated him, almost as much as Cartman. No. scrap that. I hated this guy MORE than Cartman.  
>Grunting, I threw the phone away from me. I knew later i'd have to tell Destiny about this. Maybe she'd shut him up.<p>

Deciding that dwelling on thoughts like this would be no good, I decided that i'd climb back out of my window, to see if any of the guys would be up for going some place. I took Butters out of the situation, because I didn't want him to get grounded - Cartman was also off of the table because he was a dick - 'Nuff said. Weighing up my options, I came to the conclusion that Kenny would be the best option, because it was easy to hang with him; he was quite laidback (not many people knew that, because, well, you couldn't really understand what he was saying. Like, ever.) and his parents wouldn't care.

Not bothering to change into something warmer than my white tank top, blue leather jeans, and coal black leather jacket, I skillfully jumped out of my window... and then stumbled ... and then fell onto my stomach .. Like I said, oh so skillfully.

It wasn't a long journey to Kenny's - the town was small, and although Kenny hadn't ever gave me directions to his house, I knew that his house was the green run down one, with a meth lab on the front lawn. Smiling, I took in the details of the house - I also knew from conversation that he had the room next to the only window the McCormick's residence owned - which was quite convenient, because it meant that it would be easier for Kenny to sneak out with me.

Knocking on the window of the poor-looking bungalow, I peered in. Kenny was sitting their singing, still hooded (did he never take that god damn thing off?) - and I could faintly hear opera music coming from the old stereo. Kenny sang opera? That was odd - I thought that Kenny would probably just spend all of his free time jacking it. Oh well, guess I was wrong.

"Kenny!" I shouted, when it was clear he couldn't here my knocking, with an amused smile on my lips, and a single eyebrow raised. Kenny jolted, startled, before looking in my direction and shutting off the stereo. I grinned wider. I could tell he was surprised - even though I'd never seen his face, his big blue eyes held a lot of emotion - and right now, they were wide and gleaming. He opened the window quickly, and climbing out.

"_Wh - What are you doing here? That wasn't what it looked like_-" Kenny tried to excuse himself, but I interrupted him.

" Don't worry about it Kenny, I think it's cute that you sing opera - especially since I thought you spent most of your time wanking!" I laughed, trying to make him feel better. He visibly relaxed. "And i'm here to see if you wanted to come out for a little bit!"I added.

Kenny looked quite excited, from what I could tell. "_Really?_"

I rolled my eyes. "Of course sweetie! Why else would I be here?"

"_To give me a blowjob?_" The pervert asked, suggestiveness seeping through. Maybe I shouldn't have asked. However, it wasn't like that wasn't something I would do ...  
>Stop Catherine. Bad Catherine.<p>

"If you play your cards right, maybe that'll be the reason I come over next time." I flirted. God, sometimes I didn't even know what came out of my mouth. Meh.

Kenny let out a boyish laugh. "_So what do you wanna do?_"

Grinning happily, I took his arm and dragged him to Stark's Pond.

* * *

><p>"<em>Dude, we're always here.<em>" Kenny complained slightly, kicking the snow under his feet. "_Are you sure going to a strip club isn't an option?"_

I laughed. "No. Strip Clubs aren't an option. And yeah we are always here, but this place looks different in the night. It looks pretty."

I noticed Kenny's eyes surveying the place. It was quite cloudy that night, so the pond was only slightly lit. "_God, you are such a girl."  
><em> I smiled. I knew that this wasn't the way a normal 14 year old boy would want to spend his time. He probably wanted to go play video games, or spray paint a building or something. Moments like these made me realize how similar, yet how _different _boys and girls are. "_But .. I guess it is quite_ _pretty_." He added, sighing contently. We stayed quiet for a second.

"Kenny, I wanna ask you something." I nudged him, breaking the silence.  
>"<em>mmmphh?<em>" Kenny replied inaudibly. I had known Kenny for a month - but I still couldn't understand some things he said. Which, conveniently, tied into the question I was about to ask.  
>"Why do you never take your hood off? I have no idea what you look like. Are you cute?" I asked, grinning. I looked directly at his parka covered face. He looked a bit uncomfortable.<br>"_Do you .. want me to take it off?_" He asked, clearly nervous. His eyes were firmly locked onto the floor. I smiled at the thought. I'd never even seen the colour of his hair before.  
>Nodding my head, I said "Sure Kenny - I've always wondered what you're face looked like ever since I met you."<br>Kenny hesitated for a moment - I gave him a look of encouragement, before he slowly took down his orange parka hood.

Messy, dirty blonde hair fell onto a boyishly adorable face. I raised my eyebrows slightly. Yeah, he was hot. He was up to people like Craig's, Clyde's, and Tweek's level of hotness. God damn.  
>Okay, maybe you don't think Tweek is hot. I do. His twitches are so god damn adorable ..<br>Yeah, I'll get back to the story now.

"Heh. I like what I see, Kenny. I definitely like what I see." I smirked, mockingly licking my lips. "Mighty yummy."

He laughed - it was considerably cuter when not muffled by his orange parka. "Really? Nice to know i'm a secret stud." He winked, running his fingers through his hair.

Chuckling, I joked "You should show your face more often. It'll get you laid more."

Kenny scoffed, his hands on his hood - it was clear he wanted to put it back up. "Puh-lease. I got my first BJ in 4th Grade!"

Now it was my turn to scoff. In my book, that wasn't something you'd brag about - cos in my old school, that was normal. "Gimme a break, sweetie - I've seen more sexually experienced people than you!"

"Oh yeah?" Kenny smirked. "Like who?"

" Well ... Like me, for one." I was beaming like a Cheshire Cat - and yet I was telling him openly something about myself that should have been kept hidden - I didn't need people knowing about the things i'd done about a year ago.

Kenny's eyes widened, with, what without the hood covering his face, I could tell was excitement. "Really? Like _what_ exactly have you done worse than **that**, Catherine?"

Still keeping a little sense about me, and worrying a bit about my reputation in South Park, I avoided answering the question with details . "Somethings that'd make you look as innocent as Butters - and i'm not going to take the risk of scarring you for life .. or you getting a huge hard-on that only surgery, and a lot of excess wanking could remove."

Kenny grinned at me, pulling his orange hood back up. "_I'll find out one day, you know."_

I returned the grin. "Fat chance you'll find out from me. And I mean a chance fatter than Cartman." I retorted, putting a hand on his shoulder. The boy laughed at my lame joke - because any that involved Cartman was funny. I put my hand on his shoulder. "Hey, you wanna go spray paint the side of Raisins?"

The blondes eyes lit up. We were gonna have fun night.

* * *

><p>I woke up in my bed, staring at the ceiling. "Urghhh .." I groaned, my body refusing to get out of bed, probably from sleep deprivation...<p>

Wait.

What happened last night?

I remembered going out to Starks Pond with Kenny, and seeing his face - which was god damn amazing, by the way. I remembered going to spray paint the side of that Raisins place -the spray paint courtesy of Kenny's big brother Kevin. And then .. blank. Hmm.

Kenny better not have drugged me, or I swore i'd kill the bastard.

Crawling out of the pit I called a bed, I threw on my usual clothes (Funny - in this town, if you didn't wear the same thing every day, you'd be thought of as weird), and put on some mascara.

I walked downstairs slowly, frowning at the thought of not knowing what had happened the night before. Oh well, maybe I could ask Kenny in school today.

Eager to get to school like the dork I was, I hollered a goodbye to my mom and little brother, before walking out of the house. Damn, this was what I liked about South Park - the town was so small, and the people were in such a close-knit community, that little girls like myself could walk across the street without being wrapped in bubble wrap, to ward off the sexual predators.

Laughing quietly to myself, I didn't notice that the god damn school bus had drove straight passed me. Great. Now i'd have to run to school. God was a bitch. Oh no - I realized that I was turning into ze Mole, whom, according to the guys, hated God more than Cartman hated hippies.

I sighed, before sprinting as fast as my legs could carry me to school.

By the time I'd gotten to class, everyone were sat down, and Mr. Garrison was talking about how Britney Spears had put on some weight, before stopping to glare at me. "It is about time you showed up, Catherine. Mind telling the class why you were so late?" The bald man expressed sarcastically. "Please, enlighten us!"  
>I glanced around the classroom for a second, to see Butters give me a worried look - Cartman, however, just snickered.<br>Not really caring, I simply smirked "Well Mr. Garrison , I've just been so busy .."  
>He sighed angrily, scowling. Pretending Mr. Hat was now talking, he asked "Doing <em>what <em>exactly?"  
>Suppressing a laugh, I retorted " It's not a question of<em> what<em>, it's a question of **who** ..." The whole class began giggling. Mr. Garrison and his fucking puppet sidekick, however, did not look so pleased.  
>Narrowing his eyes, Mr. Garrison bellowed "You go to Mr. Mackeys Office <em>right<em> now!"  
>I frowned. Cummon, he set himself up for that one!<p>

Sighing, I walked out of the classroom, and down to the green door of Mr. Mackey's Office. He worked in two schools, Ours for 3 days a week, and in South Park elementary for 2 - seeing as Elementary children don't worry about much except watching my little pony. Heck Butters _still _watches my little pony. I sat down on one of the 3 brown chairs next to Craig, who was almost always there.

"Hey Dude." I greeted, nudging his foot with my own. He looked up at me without emotion.

"What you here for?" Craig asked me, sounding if he really could care less - He always sounded like that though. I wondered if he'd even crack a smile if he was being sucked off. Maybe i'd find out one day. Heh.

" I practically told Mr. Garrison that I was too busy doing someone to be on time for his class about the recent headlines of OK magazine." I let out a short laugh. He rolled his eyes, but looked amused.  
>" You're such a skank. You should get a job at Raisins or something." Meh. He'd told me this enough times, and yet we were still friends. What can I say, I was quite fond of the apathetic bastard.<br>" You love it Craig." I grinned. He sighed and gave me the bird, but didn't deny it. "Anyways, why are _you_ here? Flipping people off again, sweetie?"  
>Expressionless, he replied "Do you even have to ask?"<br>I guessed he was right.

Mr. Mackey put his balloon-like head out of the door. "Catherine Jackson, come into my office, mmkay?"

I did as I was told, and restrained any smartass comments, mainly because I liked Mr. Mackey.

Sitting in the plastic blue chair I had grown to know, I looked up at the school counselor. "Hey Mr. Mackey." I greeted, quite contently considering.  
>Mr. Mackey looked straight back at me, with a concerned look on his face. " Mmkay ... Why are you here, Catherine?"<br>I mocked defense, barely containing a smirk. Someone was _obviously_ happy to see me. "What a warm welcome Mr. Mack. I'm touched."  
>Mr. Mackey frowned. "You know what I mean. Mr. Garrison has recently been complaining that you are too cocky in class, mmkay? And, we need to put a stop to that, mmkay?" I nodded slowly. He carried on. "Mr. Garrison says that you are too dang perverted, Mmkay! And you don't know when to stop yourself in class! We need to put a stop to it before you get into serious trouble, Mmkay?"<br>Dumfounded I sat there, shocked. " Me? The man who put a hamster up Mr. Slaves ass, thinks that _i'm_ perverted?" I asked. I mean, sure, I was a little dodgy, but that man and his fucking puppet ..  
>" Look, Catherine - Wait, A hamster? I swear it was a ... " He stopped, before shaking his head and starting up his speech again. "Catherine, this is only a warning, mmkay? Just keep it in mind, or Mr. Garrison will send you to the principle."<br>Sighing, I replied "Okay, Mr. Mackey. I promise i'll be good." before standing.  
>"Wait," Mr. Mackey stopped me. " I don''t think you should go back to the lesson; Mr. Garrison seems pretty angry. Why don't you sit outside my office until the end of the lesson?"<br>Grinning, I nodded. "Thanks Mr. Mackey." before making my way out of the office.

Sitting back next the emotion void Craig, I huffed. "Mr. Garrison has complained about me being perverted."  
>Craig blinked. "You <em>are <em>perverted."  
>I almost laughed. "Well, Of all people, Mr. Garrison shouldn't be the one to point it out."<br>Craig just shrugged.  
>We sat in silence for a while.<br>"Catherine, you know you got really mad about us sending Tweek into the bathroom whilst you were having a shower?" Craig started in a monotone voice, waiting for my response.  
>"Mmhmm?" I replied half-heartedly.<br>He looked directly at me. "You're always so perverted, and you like making dirty jokes and all .. So why did you get so mad? I mean, I thought you'd fuck him." He didn't seem to be saying it in a mean way - he looked genuinely confused.  
>To be honest, I was fighting a part of me that should have been left back in Chalmpton. I couldn't help my sense of humor, but I could at least try to respect my body a bit more then I had done back in England.<br>"Well, " I started, "I have no control over what I think is funny, and my sense of humor - but I do have morals, and I do try respect my body - I got mad because you guys are my friends, and I thought that you would respect me, like I respect you - But then I've realized that 14 year old guys don't have any respect for anyone - And I guess I would've laughed if it wasn't me in the shower, so I shouldn't really be judging you guys. After my little speech, Craig was quiet. I half smiled at him. " And i'd rather hang out with you guys then be in the girls fucking sparkle club."  
>"Damn Straight." He said firmly.<br>We made small talk until the bell rang for recess.

The boys made their way over to us, and suggested playing football. Of course, I was awesome at many things - Football was not one of them - so me and Butters played 20 questions on the monkey bars. I found out that his favorite color was blue. Not much action there, but yeah.

"_Hey, Catherine_!" I didn't even have to turn around to know who was behind me.  
>"Kenny," I smiled, turning around. "Bored of football?"<br>The blonde nodded his head. Heh, after last night, I actually knew he was blonde. Speaking of last night ..  
>"Sweetie, Why can't I remember what happened after we spray painted Raisins? Hope you didn't drug me or anythin'." I grinned. I could sense his hesitation under his thick orange parka. Dang, now i'd seen him without it, I really wished he'd take it off more often.<br>"_Don't worry about it - I just got hit by a car, that's all. And you can't remember because no one ever remembers me_ _die._"  
>I was quiet for a moment, before chuckling a bit. "Sometimes I just don't get your sense of humour, Kenny."<br>His mouth opened for a second, before closing again. He laughed nervously, and settled with a reply "_I know_."  
>I smiled widely at him. "Seriously Kenny, if you drugged me I'll kill you."<br>Kenny mumbled something that was inaudible through his orange hood  
>Rolling my eyes at the muffled dialog, I whined "Why don't you take that hood off so I can see your cute face?"<br>He shook his head vigorously.  
>"<em>No can do babe. Why don't you take your top off so I can see your cute titties?"<br>_My eyebrows rose, before I grinned. "You take your hood off for the whole day, I'll show you my boobs."  
>Wide-eyed, the blue eyed boy asked "<em>Really?<em>", his hands already on his parka hood, ready to take it off at command.  
>I let out a short laugh. "No. I think you've fallen for this trick before, sweetie. The only way your gonna see these is if you get me really really really <em>really <em>drunk."  
>Kenny wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. "<em>I think I could arrange that.<em>"

**Craig's POV**

Catherine sighed, before sitting down back next to Butters. She looked up at Kenny and "Sweetie, your never gonna see these babies."  
>Butters commented from the sidelines, "Catherine, that's nasty. Heck, my parent's would g-ground me for just hearing this c-conversation."<br>Laughing, she put her arm around the naive blonde. "Sorry hun, didn't mean to freak you out or anythin'."  
>"W-well, that's fine Catherine." Butters smiled, fiddled with his hands. The two started talking between them, as Kenny's shoulders slumped in defeat as he walked back over to our football game. Well, it was a football game at first, but now only Cartman, Jimmy, and Token were fully playing. Tweek was never really playing anyway - he was to jittery to hold the ball, Clyde was holding back tears because the ball had just hit him in the stomach, and Kyle and Stan had stopped to talk to Kenny, who was going on about the conversation he had just had with her about her boobs, and then something about going out last night. The both of them were perverts - I swear, one day Catherine would get into a shitload of trouble because of how she acted with people. She was such a fucking tease - but it wasn't like she meant any of it... probably. Some day she would probably get raped or something.<br>I wasn't too worried for Kenny, though - he was a manwhore, so he'd probably get off on it.

Whilst I was thinking, Kyle frowned at the pervert , and tried to let him down gently, before she had to. "Dude, i'm not sure if she's interested in you. She's like that with everyone - well, except Butters, because she probably thinks he might be gay, but still!"  
>I could just see Kenny's eyebrows furrow. "<em>And you think you've got a better chance of getting into her pants?<em>" I was sure that if his speech wasn't muffled by his stupid parka, he'd be shouting at his redheaded friend. I frowned - Is that all he ever thought about? I bet the sick fucker hadn't even had his first erection yet.  
>Now Kyle looked confused. "Do you even <em>like <em>her?" Kyle always had a sense of morals - to be honest, he seemed the most mature guy in our group. And he was fond of Catherine, more than he liked to admit.  
>I guess even though she was our friend, we all saw Catherine a bit<em> different<em> than we saw, say, Kyle - but then again, we were boys, and she was a pretty girl - she wasn't quite _perfect_, but she had big tits, a nice smile, and shiny brown hair. She was a bit of a flirt, but she was a far better choice of a girlfriend than the girls from that stupid sparkles group.  
>Don't get me wrong, she <em>was<em> just like one of the guys - However, I couldn't speak for the others, but I would jump at a chance to go on a date with her. Oh crap, i sound like a fag. Oh well, not like anyone would think I was _this _soppy. I was Craig fucking Tucker, indifferent to everyone.

" _I like her ALOT - I would want to go out with her if I had the chance - but don't act like you don't want to bang her. She's probably as kinky as fuck._" Kenny retorted. The guys who had been playing football had stopped to listen.

Cartman moaned like the baby he was. "Kenny, what do you even see in her? She's a slag, and and her teeth are sorta crooked, and she's got a _chin dimple_! Seriously, if nothing screams evil, it's an ass chin. I personally think it'd be much better if she went to the same place Scott Tenorman's parents did." Oh my God. Seriously. Trust Cartman to pick out everyone's flaws.

I was about to speak up, until an unlikely person decided to defend her. "Gah! You asshole Cartman! S-So what if her teeth aren't perfect? What if she does make dirty jokes? Nnngh - Everyone's got flaws! You should know that, fatass!" The twitchy blonde turned his gaze to Kenny. "A-And you! Some people would - gah! - Kill to go to Stark's Pond alone with her! You were _lucky _to be her first choice! Don't speak about her like some kind of prostitute! We're - Gah! - only 14 years old!"

The whole gang was silent for a minute or two. I, personally, was mentally high-fiving Tweek for his little speech. Not that it showed on my face.

It was Cartman who finally broke the silence. "Okay guys, It seems that Tweek has a little bit of sand in his vagina. It's okay Tweek. Get some anti-itching cream. Seriously."  
>Tweek let out a angry sigh of frustration, and flipped off the fat ignorant bastard before stalking off.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Well guys, that was a long chapter. Pretty sure my character slipped into a Mary-Sue there. Tried to add some flaws, but unfortunately, each main-character OC I develop is like one of my babies. You want you're babies to be cool. Oh well. Who should Catherine end up with? the answer is in your hands ... so tell me in a review, god dammit.<strong>

By the way, this stories rating might turn into an M in later chapters. Just so you know.


	6. Chapter 6: Party

**Catherine's POV**

As soon as Lunch ended, and we were back in class waiting for Mr. Garrison to stop having buttsex with his stupid puppet, Stan had came up to me. He'd told me about how a certain twitchy dude, who couldn't stand up to a dead bunny rabbit because it would be too much pressure for him, had stood up for me against Eric Cartman.  
>That's right. Tweek Tweak, a cute, nervous little boy with wild blonde hair, buttons always done up wrong, afraid of simple things like gnomes, had argued with a sadistic fat ass Nazi for me. The thought of it made me smile.<br>I really did like Tweek. He was adorable.

As I thought about Tweek - simultaneously wondering why I was lingering on this thought so much - I didn't notice an inpatient Bebe standing next to my desk.  
>She waited for a few seconds - albeit seemingly with an attitude - before interrupting my thoughts rudely with "Are you purposely ignoring me, or are you just stupid?"<br>Jolted out of my thoughts, I swiftly turned to the curly haired blonde girl. I knew that Bebe had never liked me, and visa versa - but I could at least be polite to her.  
>" Hey Bebe, what's up?" I asked, keeping my tone light. She did not have the courtesy to do the same.<br>" I'm having my birthday party tonight - and I have invited _almost_ everyone." She sneered a bit. _Okay, Catherine, be the bigger person. Don't bite back. _I held my tongue, gritting my teeth. She continued. "My parents will be out, so the party will be so _epic_. It's even got a Paris Hilton theme! Isn't that c_ute?_"  
>Oh my god. Like one of those 'stupid spoiled whore' parties Craig and Clyde told me about? They seemed like toddler tea parties compared to the one's my friends threw back in Australia. I almost laughed when I remembered that we were only 14. But I didn't - Instead I sighed slightly, tucking a strand of hair behind my ear, before asking her "Why are you telling me this Bebe?"<br>Her expression changed from mocking, to one of annoyance. " Well, Kenny told me that if you weren't going, then he wouldn't either. And, I guess every party needs a _slut_."  
>Okay, screw being polite. I fucking growled at her. "Shut your face or i'll tear you a new asshole."<br>Eyes widening for just a fraction of a second, she stepped back from me. Regaining her stature, she gave me a dirty look. "Whatever. Just turn up at my house at 8pm." She walked to her seat, at the back with Wendy and Red. Red shot me an apologetic look for a second, before rejoining her conversation with the other girls. I guess Red wasn't so bad.

After that officially _interesting _event, a confident voice spoke up, although the words were muffled - like always. "_Do I get a 'thank you' for getting you a party invite?"  
><em>I smiled at the hot manwhore, my bad mood induced by Bebe ebbing away. "Yes. Yes you do. Thanks." Turning away from him slightly, I smirked.  
>Kenny mock gasped. "<em>Is that it? No kiss? Nothing?"<br>_" I suppose," I started, my small smirk turning into a Cheshire cat-like grin. "I could _maybe_ give you a little thanks ... **if** you took your hood down."  
>As soon as I said it, the hood was off, revealing messy blonde hair, and an excited smile. "you going to give me some proper gratitude now babe?"<br>I leaned over my desk and into his face. In response, the blonde let out a ragged breath I didn't know he was holding - It Seemed like _someone_ was a bit nervous. It almost made me giggle - Kenny Mccormick, nervous!  
>My mouth were just millimeters away from his. I smiled coyly as he puckered his lips. As his eyelids fluttered closed, I whispered "You know Kenny, I don't think I will." Leaning back quickly, I had to let out a chuckle. Kenny opened his eyes, not sure what was going on. He then frowned, clearly not as amused as I was. "God dammit Catherine, not cool."<br>My chest vibrating slightly with silent laughter, I winked at him. "Poor ickle Kenny." I cooed. I could see the disappointment in his eyes. "Tell you what, I'll give you proper gratitude if you walk me to Bebe's tonight."  
>Kenny's frown quickly disintegrated, and a smile played at his lips. "It'd be an honor just to be with you, babe - I'll be at yours at 7.30."<p>

* * *

><p>I got home that day happy - I mumbled a greeting to my Mom and brother - whilst wondering if my dad was a figment of my imagination, because I certainly hadn't seen him for at least 2 weeks - and went upstairs to have a shower, letting the burning water scorch my back. I then part towel-dried my hair, leaving it damp so it could dry wavy. In the mean time, I brushed my teeth, humming a random tune, the name of the song completely unmemorable to me.<p>

Now being dry, I checked my pink closet for clothes. I pondered whether this was going to be a gay birthday party complete with party hats and gift bags. Hopefully not.  
>I decided that, even if it was a party fit for a fag, I'd definitely not be dressed like one. I grinned as I chose my outfit - clothes were one of my passions.<p>

The end result was pretty damn good. My chocolate brown waves cascaded halfway down to my waist. The blood red halterneck top that I wore clung to my figure - and a coal black skirt came down to my mid thigh - it was tight, but not restrictingly so. Matching my skirt were black flats - shoes comfortable enough so I could dance my ass off.

I put on _subtle_ makeup - not enough to make me look like some kind of oompa loompa drag queen. I secretly hoped that would be Bebe's look for the night, seeing as she called _me _a slut - I mean, I would understand if she actually had gotten to know me, sure, but she'd never even given me a chance.

I shook my head. _You are going to a party. Think happy thoughts!  
><em>

Downstairs, Playing patty cake with my little brother Fin, I noted that Mom wasn't looking like her normal self. She hadn't even told me off for the decency of what I was wearing (Which was usually followed by her demanding I put on some random sweater than my nan would knit me ..). I looked up at her whilst chewing a piece of mint gum. "You okay mom?" I asked, genuinely concerned. She was normally so lively. Instead she just mumbled something incoherent. I sighed, but other than that thought nothing of it.

Suddenly the doorbell rang. Knowing it was Kenny, I kissed my mom and brother goodbye, slipped into the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of vodka, before walking down the corridor and opening the door. Kenny was stood outside, parka still on, with a daisy chain in his hand. He muffled a 'hi' before holding the daisy chain bracelet out in front of him. Smiling widely, I put it on, before hugging the hooded boy. "Thank's Kenny - it's pretty."  
>I shut the door and took Kenny's hand as we walked down to Bebe's house.<p>

* * *

><p>"Kenny, PLEASE take down your hood!" I whined as we were almost at Bebe's, pulling on the parka hood with the hand that wasn't holding a vodka bottle, giggling as the stubborn boy groaned in protest.<br>"Catherine, PLEASE suck my cock!" He imitated my tone, pulling my head down as I did his parka.  
>Bursting out with laughter, I moved myself away from the crotch of his ripped jeans (They probably weren't ripped for fashion either - Kenny was just to poor to afford new ones.) "Bad Kenny. <strong>Bad Kenny<strong>!" I giggled, almost dropping the bottle.

Kenny knocked the door firmly, and almost immediately Red answered. "Hey Kenny, Hey Catherine!" She smiled warmly at us both. I smiled just as happily back at her. Yup, much nicer than Bebe.  
>"Hey Red, I brought the alcohol just in case there wasn't any here." I smiled, showing her the vodka in all it's glory.<br>She didn't look to enthusiastic about it, bust still kept her happy demeanor. "Hmmm, alcohol - You really are a party girl, aren't you? I'm not to keen on drinking - the boys might be though! Come in, the boys are on the sofa!"  
>She led us in as if it was her own home - which brought me to a question. "Hey, where's Bebe?" I asked.<br>Red rolled her eyes, not seemingly at me. "Ugh, she's in the closet with Token - poor guy must be scared stiff!"

I laughed, before Kenny dragged me off to the sofa. Music was blaring out of stereo speakers, and yet only a few people were dancing - and there was literally the whole of 9th grade here, plus _more _people! I heard that even that French guy 'Ze Mole' would be here. I'd have to meet him ... Yes. I would definitely have to meet him.

"Hey guys!" I smirked. On the sofa were Me, Kenny Clyde, Craig, Stan, Kyle and Tweek - apparently Cartman wasn't allowed to come in because he wasn't cool enough. Damn Straight he wasn't. " I've got some booze! Want some?"

Kyle wrinkled his nose in disgust. "You _drink_? But it tastes terrible!"  
>I just laughed. " Awww Kyle, but it makes you feel <em>amazing<em>! Cummon sweetie!"  
>Kyle just turned away from the bottle. Clyde, Craig and Stan looked at the bottle with hesitation. Tweek shook more than usual, squeaking just a little.<br>Rolling my eyes, I turned to Kenny. "Just you and me then, eh?"  
>Kenny grinned at me. "You and me. You first babe - chug some!"<p>

Taking the challenge, I took a few mouthfuls of the neat vodka.  
>I remembered the first time I drunk alcahol. It was near my 10th birthday, when me and my friends were behind a McDonalds building. Mercedes had stole some rum from her parents, and dared us all to have a glass each.<br>Porshe and Stephanie had necked theirs down easily. Destiny point blank refused, which in a way, I respected her for. I just wanted to fit it, so I took a little gulp. It tasted dreadful, but left me with a nice aftertaste. I remember downing the rest, trying not to gag. Harry of course drunk the rest of the bottle with ease.  
>Throughout the months I practiced, so the girls would let me go around in their drinking parties. Soon, I was able to compete with the likes of Harry.<p>

I laughed at the memory, handing the bottle to Kenny. He in turn took a swig, quite easily, and laughed.

After 10 minutes or so, Tweak grabbed the bottle, it shaking in his hands. "Gah! Nnnnnghh F-fuck it..." He mumbled as he poured the liquid into his empty punch cup. He took some of the drink into his mouth, and I could see him visibly shudder before he swallowed.  
>Thinking he needed some more encouragement, I went to go sit next to him. Giggling, I said "Cummon baby, chug the rest! You'll feel so much better afterwards!" I decided to be a tad more daring, sliding my hand onto his knee ..<br>That seemed to do it, because the twitchy blonde swallowed the whole cupful almost immediately. "Haha, that's the spirit Tweekster!" I smiled.

It wasn't long until we were all filling punch cups with vodka and Cola, except for Kyle, who was still being stubborn. He reminded me of Destiny.

"Aww Tweeeeeek ..." I drawled out his name. "You are really, reaaaaaaaally cute, you know that? You defended me against that fat asshole, and i'mma think that make's you even cuter!" Giggling, I put my arm around him. He wasn't shaking all that much anymore - he was even smiling.  
>"Nnnngh - Ya think i'm cute? " He asked - Yup, he was definitely drunk - if he wasn't, then he'd have ran out of the house screaming about the pressure by now. I voiced my opinion about how much I liked him drunk, giggling all the way through it.<br>"Well - Gah! - I can never tell if you're drunk or not - Nnnghh! You're always flirtin' now matter how shitfaced you are!" He laughed. I decided I liked drunk Tweek - he could talk more openly when he was drunk.  
>"Tweeksterrrr, I'mma not that drunk ... Infact, I'm ready to daaaance!" I laughed, managing to hobble to my feet. "Who wants'a dance with me?" I asked, vodka still in hand. Of course I still hand the vodka. I liked to be in control of the drink.<p>

Clyde stood up, smiling widely. It was a cute, boyish smile, that made his brown eyes glint with excitement. "I'll dance with youuu Catherine! I'm a fuckin' epic dancer!" He said proudly, staggering.

I pulled him out onto carpet with me, fighting to get closer to the middle, where everyone else was dancing. The music washed over my body and it moved me like I was it's puppet. The beat was strong and fast and I closed my eyes and let myself be ruled by it. I smiled as Clyde mumbled in his drunken state.  
>"What's that sweetie? Didn't quite catch what you said!" I giggled, as Clyde staggered a bit. He could definitely not hold his drink well.<br>"I_ said ..._" He started, his dance moves beginning to turn clumsy. "Thatcha should stop leadin' Tweek on!"  
>My face twisted in confusion. I wasn't leading Tweek on .. was I?<br>"What ... Whatcha talkin' about Clyde?" I asked, wearily.  
>Clyde looked at me and rolled his eyes playfully. I guessed he wasn't accusing me as such - Just trying to help his friends. " Come of it .. Ya <em>just <em>called him cute! He like's you, but it's obvious that you're just teasing him - just teasing Kenny aswell, really - not that I'd mind _that much_ ... If you wanted to tease me .." He smiled coyly at me. I grinned at him, even though I was kind of worried about leading Kenny and Tweak on. I didn't mean to tease them, this was just the way I was.

Suddenly, I felt hands on my waist. Clyde was definitely being daring tonight.

I closed my eyes again and decided I didn't care. As long as the hands were only on my waist, there was no harm done. I felt Clyde's body move closer to mine as he had given me time to refuse his touch and I hadn't. He moved his body, until it was up against my back now, moving with me to the hard beat of the music. I couldn't help but grin. The intensity level rose.  
>"Clyde, You know I mean no harm by it - I'm just flirting! It doesn't mean anything .. I've only been here a month, I'm not crushing on anyone yet." I confided, hoping he could hear me over the music now that he was behind me.<p>

I brought up my hand and caught Clyde behind his neck, moving against him in sync with his movements.  
>This was fun...for the moment.<br>"Well, does this not mean much?" The brunette asked seductively.  
>I didn't answer - I knew this didn't mean a thing ... Did it?<p>

As my hips moved to the music, my eyes opened a bit wider as Clyde grinded his hips against me a bit harder behind me.

_Damn, a little eager, are we?_

I giggled. "Hey Clydey boy, how much have you had?" I noticed the gang watching from the sidelines. If I had been concentrating, I would have noticed that Kenny was shooting daggers at Clyde.  
>Clyde nuzzled my neck and mumbled "I haven't had enough .. Not yet .."<br>Hewas about as close as he could possibly get to me. It was obvious that Clyde was an affectionate drunk. I kinda liked it.

**Craig's POV**

"Damn .." I commented, as we all stared over at something we couldn't believe we were seeing. Clyde Donovan, trying to dry hump Catherine's ass. And she was letting him. God. I thought she told me she _respected _her body?  
>I felt the need the go over there and drag her away from him, save her from her drunk self.<br>_Maybe dance with her myself .. _  
>Shut up inner voice.<br>Anyway, if I felt like this, I wondered what Kenny must be feeling.  
>"<em>Urrghhh ... I'mma gut him like a<strong> fucking fish.<strong>_" Kenny growled. Huh. That seemed to have answered that. God, Kenny looked like he really would, aswell - the fire in his eyes said it all.  
>"Dude," Kyle, the only one of us who hadn't drunk a single drop all night, sighed heavily. "Gutting him like a fish isn't gonna solve anything. You just need to face it - she <em>doesn't like you<em>. You have to move on - especially since she's our friend!"

"She seems to like Clyde though." Stan added, not really helping the situation. I mentally scolded the asshole. Kenny banged his head on his lap.  
>"<em>She seem's to like <strong>everyone!<strong>_ _Why can't she just like me?** Just me?**_" He whined, like a kid who couldn't buy that really great toy in the store - In a way, I guess he was. Then you saw the look in his eyes. He was genuinely unhappy. _" Why won't she love me?" _He said smally.

Sighing, I mumbled mainly to myself "I guess it's time to intervene, so Kenny wont turn into a faggy emo." Walking straight up to them, I grabbed Clyde by the wrist, and dragged him back to the sofa, leaving Catherine bewildered.

"There," I sighed, ignoring Clyde's protests of 'Why'da fuck did ya do that?' "Now go dance with her, Kenny!" I huffed, plopping back down onto the sofa. He didn't have to be told twice. Smoothing down his orange parka, Kenny stood happily, about to make his way over to her..  
>Until a certain boy took the place of Clyde next to Catherine - someone that even I couldn't drag over to the sofa and away from Catherine for Kenny's sake.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Catherine's POV<strong>

I was left dumbfounded and alone, thanks to Craig Tucker taking away my dancing partner..  
>Oh well - I guessed I was gonna have to find a new victim to unleash my amazing dance moves on.<br>My mind immediately thought of Kenny, but before I had a chance to call him over, A pair of hands were placed on my hips. I looked up to see a brunette grinning at me. We didn't say a word as we danced, complementing his moves with me own. His rough palms moved from my hips to my ass, kneading the soft flesh in his grasp. I gasped slightly at the touch, and I flung my hands around his neck. I smiled as his head tilted forwards so our noses could touch. I could have gotten used to this.  
>Down, up, side, side, down, back, forward...the dance seemed almost rehearsed. It was like he knew what I was going to do before I moved. Wow. He was good at this.<br>"Hey Sweetie," I whispered in a seductive voice. "You're a great dancer."  
>He laughed in a gravelly voice. "<em>Oui, Ma Cherie<em>. You're not too bad either, _mademoiselle_. Not too bad at all .. " The french brunette grinned, eyeing me up.  
>He smiled a drunken, perverse smile, that made my heart flutter slightly. "Maybe we could go upstairs .. this house is huge, it has lot's of bedrooms ... "<p>

I laughed at that. "I assure you, we wouldn't be doing anything in those bedrooms except for talking."

He smirked again, and drained his cup of all liquid, watching me carefully as I did the same. "We'll see," He laughed. " It is inevitable tonight, _ma belle_, that you shall achieve _la petite mort _under my hands."  
>I felt slightly stupid for not understanding this french boys mother tongue. "Sorry sweetie, what is <em>le petite mort<em>?" I asked, my face heating up slightly.  
>"Well, <em>ma amour<em>, you'll know it when it comes." He said still leaving me confused but I didn't ask further.

Now fully aware that he was trying to seduce me, I was careful with my movements. He noticed this right away, however, and would have none of it. He pulled me against him, and made sure that I felt all of him, all the time. I shrugged and decided it didn't matter. I knew I wasn't going to sleep with him. I was a tease, and proud of it. I would have my fun, and leave. But I would never go too far, I only aimed to frustrate a bit.

The songs started to slow, and he slid his hands from my ass to around my waste. We swayed like that for a bit, talking and laughing back and forth. I found out that he was a French Mercenary - he knew Bebe from 'le Resistance'.

_This is nice, _I decided. _This brown-eyed boy is pretty cute ..._

It was almost as if he could tell he almost had me. He leaned his head down and tilted his face towards mine. I swallowed and licked my lips nervously. He smiled a bit at this, realizing I wasn't as cool as I looked. His lips touched mine very softly, just nudging them and brushing his against them, almost like he was looking for the right fit. When he found it, I nearly slid to the floor, I may have if he hadn't been holding onto me. His lips slowly shaped over mine and I tipped my face up, pressing my mouth a bit more firmly against his. He smiled against my lips and pulled back a bit.

" Are you still sure you don't want to do anything but talk in the bedrooms?" he whispered, his mouth still touching mine.

I laughed and punched his shoulder playfully. "You idiot."

He smiled and leaned towards me again. "That hurt, Catherine, " he grinned. "You should kiss me and make it better."

I immediately complied. The clearly experienced boy pleaded for entrance into my mouth with his tongue. Soon, he nudged my lips open and slid his tongue into my mouth. I quickly placed my arms around his neck before I fell into a puddle of pleasure on the floor. He urged my tongue into his mouth, and the taste of him drowned out all of the music and everyone around me. I felt his tongue retreat from my mouth, and I nearly sighed at the loss of the sensation. Then it was back, and I happily excepted it again. The boy moaned into my mouth - as we were both so young, it was almost a given that he was hard. I rubbed up against the brunette, making him whimper.  
>"<em>Oh putain<em> ..." He growled, taking my arm firmly. " No more playing around, _ma cherie _... "  
>"Wha-?" I asked, before being led between different dancers, and upstairs by the french mercenary.<br>This was bad.  
>Really Bad.<p>

* * *

><p>Who like's cliff hangers? I do!<br>Please review to find out what happens.  
>Next chapter maybe rated M. It might not be. Depends on my mood. Even though Caitlin won't like it.<p> 


	7. Chapter 7: Decision

**Warning - Borderline M-Rated content in this chapter, but not quite a lemon. However, in the foreseeable there shall be lemons. _Yes,_ this stories rating will be changed to M  When the lemony goodness does start.**

* * *

><p><strong>Catherine's POV<strong>

It had been about a month since that little incident with Christophe. A month since I lost control. Butters promised me he'd never say a word to the others, and Craig - Well, I don't think Craig cared enough about gossip to tell the rest of the group about my dirty little secret. Then again, he didn't _seem_ to care about anything.  
>I didn't think the boys had noticed anything different about the way I was acting, so for the moment, I was in the clear.<p>

It was cold, like every day in South Park was, and snow lightly littered the ground. Me and Butters were at Starks Pond, like we were every Sunday, feeding the ducks. I relished in the feeling, sitting next to my best friend, who was chirpily chattering away about the little ducklings swimming in the pond. "They are so c-cute." The blonde smiled sweetly. "With their fluffy faces and their little feet. They never look upset. It just makes me so h-happy."  
>The ducks quacked cheerily, almost in response.<p>

I grinned. "You remind me a lot of them ducks, Buttercup. You're cute too." I paused, before adding "And you've got little feet."  
>I laughed heartily at the look on his face - a mix of embarrassment and annoyance. His cheeks darkened.<br>Butters huffed slightly in protest. "I- I do not have little feet."  
>I giggled. Before I could respond, I noticed a group of boys, about 20 meters away from where we were sitting. Realizing it was our friends, I smiled softly. They would notice us any minute now. Butters hadn't yet spotted them, and continued with his little speech about the adorableness of ducks. "I wish I could have a duck. My parents would never allow any pets though. They'd probably ground me if they knew I was here feeding the little duckies. They think I could catch some kind of d-disease."<p>

Ignoring Butters duck issue, I gave a shout to our friends, to let them know we were there. "Hey Boys!"

The jittery, coffee loving blonde of the group spazzed out a little at the sudden noise. When they recognized it was me and Butters, they waved. Seeing as Cartman was a lazy asshole, I knew it was me and Butters who'd have to haul ourselves off of the ground to go join them.  
>"<em>Hello ladies<em>." Kenny said in his usual muffled tone, the grin in his voice apparent. The group rippled slightly with chuckles at Butters expense, as he frowned.

Feeling bad for my best friend Butters, I rolled my eyes at Kenny mockingly. "Oh Kenny. You'd probably stick it in him either gender." I smirked with satisfaction as the boys laughed. It was a bit too much for Butters however, who choked at the vulgarity of my joke.

"He probably would by now," Cartman, all too happy to laugh at someones expense, spoke up. "I happen to know that he hasn't gotten laid for about 2 months!"

More laughter ensued, as what you could see of Kenny's Parka-distorted face turned to a rosey hue. "_I'm gonna kill you asshole .._" He muttered darkly.  
>This revelation confused me. I knew that Kenny could get any girl he wanted to have sex with him, so why hadn't he?<br>In defense of the parka loving pervert, I retorted happily "As opposed to you, who has never gotten laid in his life?" There was a chorus of 'Oohs' and 'Burn!' from the boys.

Kenny seemed to relax as the pressure was taken off him, as the rage built up in Eric. "I'll have you know I'm getting some every night, hoe!"

I scoffed, before replying back easily "Cartman, your hand doesn't count." Everyone but Cartman sniggered in agreement.  
>As the anger pent up in the chubby brunette, I smiled a small smile at him, trying to let him know I was still joking. The face he returned to me was a face of confusion. That and the hatred of people that his face normally possesses. Oh well.<p>

I sighed happily. "So, you pussies wanna go do something or what?" I put my arm around Butters lazily. When I used to do this to him, he'd always go shy and embarrassed, but by now he was used to it.

"Sure, wanna go into town?" Stan asked the group. We all murmured in confirmation.

"_Hey babe, why aren't I getting any of that physical action your giving to Butters?" _Kenny asked me, feigning hurt. I smirked at him happily.

"Cos _I_ wear **the pants** in my relationship with Butters, So I can put my arm around him. In my relationship with you, I presumably don't _anything _at all." I grinned up at the blonde.

"_Oh please. From what I remember you were wearing that S and M gear..." _Kenny retorted flirtatiously, earning looks that were both disgusted and intrigued from our friends.

"Ugh guys, Stop it, your scarring Butters!" Kyle groaned, making me and Kenny snicker. I apologized to my naive blonde friend happily, before resuming my not so appropriate conversation with Kenny.

* * *

><p>We were just getting into town - I could tell as that Raisins place had came into view. Raisins was a place where guys went to fap over girls slathered in makeup, with the names of cars. Heh, Lovely. Although, I did hear that the pay was great over there.<p>

"So your telling me she actually got your substitute hurtled into the sun?" I asked Stan in complete disbelief.  
>We had been talking about Stans' failing relationship with the class president Wendy. I never knew that girl was such a wackjob. Stan sighed, before nodding.<p>

"Yup - i'm secretly afraid that if I leave Wendy, she'll do something far more terrifying." He confessed, only half joking. God I felt sorry for him.

I was about to come up with my response, when I saw an unsuspected familiar face. A tanned face caked in purple eye shadow, framed by shaggy, silky raven-black hair. I almost stopped dead in my tracks, surprise lacing my features. Porsche.

She turned to meet my stare and screamed in excitement. The boys all jumped in surprise as she ran towards me. "Catherine!" She exclaimed was Porsche Renolds, the sister of Fiona Renolds, a girl I went to school with. She was about a year older than me and her sister. Porsche was never one for playing by the rules. She was very, very clever, and used that to her advantage. Master manipulator, she pretended to be ditsy and air headed so no one would find out what she was really up to. For some reason unknown to myself, she'd always had a soft spot for me - or so she said, but you could never be sure with Porsche. She'd help me with anything back in Australia, but I was constantly wary of her. And now I'd moved all the way across the world, and she was still here. I wasn't sure how to react.

"Oh my God Porsche honey, what are you doing here?" I smiled a forced, plastic smile. I could see Craig on the side lines rolling my eyes. I could almost hear him thinking _'Of course she's friends with a Raisins girl.'_

" I used to come over here in the summer holidays as a kid, and I moved over here permanently just after you left! I used to work here when I was younger as well, and it's like my ideal job, you know what I mean?" She winked at me dirtily.  
>I smirked, returning the expression back at her, although I secretly wanted to vomit. "Oh I know all too well that somewhere like this is your ideal job honey - remember when we used to work in somewhere just like this before I left?" I knew I sounded so fake. And I knew she knew it. My friends jaws seemed to hang as I spoke about it.<p>

Porsche giggled. "Oh yeah, that was so fun! We always seemed to get the most tips .. God knows why .." She grinned at me - we both knew why we got the most tips. I laughed, but didn't make an attempt to carry on the conversation, so she did. " Oh my god! You should like totally work here with me!" She squealed enthusiastically. I could almost hear her brain working.

I sighed. "Porsche I don't know .." Who was I kidding, Porsche would get her own way. She always did. I didn't want to know what happened when she didn't get her own way.

The raven haired beauty didn't falter, because she knew she'd get her own way too. "Oh come on, Catherine! The pay is really, REALLY great, you'd get to work with me, and all the customers are cute boys our age! How can you possibly turn that down?"

I turned to my friends, who were talking amongst themselves throughout this whole encounter with my old friend. Craig finally spoke up, saying "Just take the job you whore." There was a trace of amusement on his face.

"I love you too Craig." I grinned. "Okay, i'll see if they've got a job open." God, I was getting a job in Raisins. What a new low.

We walked into the not so classy establishment, my friends not even attempting to cover up the fact that they were openly staring at these girls skimpy outfits. Oh well, they were guys. What can I say?

"Lexus!" My old friend called out to another employee, and later I would find out she was the manager of employees. "We've got a girl here who wants to work here. I worked with her at many places like this in Australia, and you can see she'd be fit for the job." Porsche said easily.

The brunette seemed to judge me for a minute, before deciding ".. Yes. She's cute. If she can flirt with the customers, she has a job."

Porsche jumped up and down in an over the top excitement . "Let me just go get your outfit from out back. Wait here a sec."

As soon as she left, Clyde chuckled. And then laughed. And soon, he was almost on the floor.  
>"What?" I asked, my eyebrow raised, amused. Yeah yeah, I'd hit rock bottom. Hey, at least I was earning income now.<br>" _'Oh My God, Porsche Honey!'_ " He imitated. Soon the boys were laughing at me. "_ 'Oh my god! You should like totally work here with me!'_ "  
>I couldn't help but laugh. "Yeah yeah, laugh it up - that's the way Chalmpton Girls speak to each other. I can't help how I change around people of my own kind, so be warned."<br>After the laughter died down, Kenny asked "_So what did you do for those tips Porsche was talking about in Australia, huh?_" His arm snaked around my waste. I snorted.  
>"Not what your thinking, Kenny. If you work in these kind of places, you need to make the customer feel special. Lets just say I knew how to do that." I replied. "Hey, does this make up for the lack of physical action from before?" I asked, putting my arm around his neck.<p>

Before he could reply, Porsche had came out with my outfit. "Oi you whores." She giggled at me. "Trust you Catherine. Now pry yourself away from the boy so you can get changed into your uniform.

I took it in my hand. "I'll be back in a minute!" I smiled at my them all, before making my way to the bathroom.

"I'll come with you!" Kenny smirked, following me.

I shook my head, closing the girls bathroom door on his face.

**Kenny POV  
><strong>  
>"<em>Ouch ..."<em>I murmured, walking away from the door and back to my friends. A smile was plastered on my face from the previous physicalness with Catherine, even if it wasn't much.  
>The group was quiet for a moment, although I wasn't sure why. It was the kind of quiet that you would cringe at. The first one to speak up was Kyle. "You know she doesn't like you like that Kenny."<p>

Pain panged in my gut. Why did he keep saying that? She liked me too. Of course she did. She just didn't know it yet.  
>I pushed the feeling down, before replying "<em>You know I'm not crushing on her. I'm going after the chance of getting laid<em>." Luckily, through this orange Parka I had on, no one could hear my voice crack slightly as I lied through my teeth.

Kyle laughed a short, hollow laugh. "What about at that party where you got drunk and almost started crying?" Embarrassment flooded through me. " '_why won't she love me?'_" Kyle imitated, causing Cartman to howl with laughter, even though he wasn't there. My face flushed.

"Wow Kenny. I never thought you'd get whipped on a little whore." Cartman managed to choke out in between hysterical giggling at my expense. God I hated him - Why was he even here? No one even liked him. Fucking twat.

I saw Tweeks fists clench at Cartmans talk about her. Him and Catherine didn't talk that much - but not from Catherine's lack of trying. She'd make an effort to speak to him, but because Tweek was, well, Tweek, normally he'd just look at her, shaking involuntarily. However, he still had a crush on her. In fact, it was hard to stomach how much he liked her. Me and Tweek never really spoke before she came, but now the divide between me and him was even more apparent, and growing every day.

As the talk about me died down, Kyle pulled me aside. "Sorry dude, but I just don't think she likes you. You know what she's like - She just likes to flirt."

I sighed angrily, but made no attempt to reply. Trust me, Kenny Mccormick, the guy who normally has to pry the girls off of him, was hung up over the one girl who couldn't care less whether she slept with him, or whether he loved her. God, my heart hurt.  
>Wait, did I just think about loving her?<br>No. I wasn't the type to fall in love. I was the type to fall in lust. I didn't love her...  
>Probably not. This feeling would subside soon. Hopefully.<p>

Then the girl who was causing me so much grief came out of the staff toilets. Smiling a lazy smile, she walked out in orange hot pants that barely covered up her ass, and a white tank top with 'Raisins' written across the chest. Well, her 'Raisins' looked more like basketballs, and the tank top was barely containing them. My dick involuntarily twitched as she looked over at me. God she looked so hot.

Then a surge of jealousy went through me. Other boys would see her like that. She'd be flirting with other boys in this place, in that outfit. My expression darkened as another thought occurred. The way Tweek was looking at her - eyes full of lust and awe.  
>Then, for just a second, rage coursed through my body. I wanted to scream at him. I wanted to scream at them all. Scream at the top of my lungs that she was <strong>mine<strong>. I'd scoop her up in my arms, and I'd be all she ever needed.  
>Then the rage was gone, and I just felt sad.<p>

"Perfect!" Porsche squealed happily. Why was she always such a ray of fucking sunshine? I wondered how Catherine could stand her. "Now go introduce yourself to table 6. The brunette looks like he'll give great tips, go flirt with him." She said, sobering up a little, as she ushered her over to a table full of guys. The jealousy overwhelmed me again. I didn't like this one bit.

As Catherine strutted off to a table of bulging-eyed boys, Porsche turned to us slowly. "So, are you boys going to get a table? If not, i'm afraid you'll have to leave. You guys standing here is bad for business. Why don't you allow our new employee to get to work?" Her tone was cheery as normal - but it unnerved me. I didn't know what it was, but I knew something was wrong. In about half an hour, she'd managed to take one of our group members away from us. Still smirking, Porsche showed us to the door. We mumbled in protest, but walked out all the same.

"Well that escalated quickly." Clyde noted solemnly.

My thoughts were going wild. All I knew was that I wanted to get Catherine out of that job, away from Porsche, and away from Tweek.


	8. Chapter 8: A Job

**Warning - Borderline M-Rated content in this chapter, but not quite a lemon. However, in the foreseeable there shall be lemons. _Yes,_ this stories rating will be changed to M  When the lemony goodness does start.**

* * *

><p><strong>Catherine's POV<strong>

It had been about a month since that little incident with Christophe. A month since I lost control. Butters promised me he'd never say a word to the others, and Craig - Well, I don't think Craig cared enough about gossip to tell the rest of the group about my dirty little secret. Then again, he didn't _seem_ to care about anything.  
>I didn't think the boys had noticed anything different about the way I was acting, so for the moment, I was in the clear.<p>

It was cold, like every day in South Park was, and snow lightly littered the ground. Me and Butters were at Starks Pond, like we were every Sunday, feeding the ducks. I relished in the feeling, sitting next to my best friend, who was chirpily chattering away about the little ducklings swimming in the pond. "They are so c-cute." The blonde smiled sweetly. "With their fluffy faces and their little feet. They never look upset. It just makes me so h-happy."  
>The ducks quacked cheerily, almost in response.<p>

I grinned. "You remind me a lot of them ducks, Buttercup. You're cute too." I paused, before adding "And you've got little feet."  
>I laughed heartily at the look on his face - a mix of embarrassment and annoyance. His cheeks darkened.<br>Butters huffed slightly in protest. "I- I do not have little feet."  
>I giggled. Before I could respond, I noticed a group of boys, about 20 meters away from where we were sitting. Realizing it was our friends, I smiled softly. They would notice us any minute now. Butters hadn't yet spotted them, and continued with his little speech about the adorableness of ducks. "I wish I could have a duck. My parents would never allow any pets though. They'd probably ground me if they knew I was here feeding the little duckies. They think I could catch some kind of d-disease."<p>

Ignoring Butters duck issue, I gave a shout to our friends, to let them know we were there. "Hey Boys!"

The jittery, coffee loving blonde of the group spazzed out a little at the sudden noise. When they recognized it was me and Butters, they waved. Seeing as Cartman was a lazy asshole, I knew it was me and Butters who'd have to haul ourselves off of the ground to go join them.  
>"<em>Hello ladies<em>." Kenny said in his usual muffled tone, the grin in his voice apparent. The group rippled slightly with chuckles at Butters expense, as he frowned.

Feeling bad for my best friend Butters, I rolled my eyes at Kenny mockingly. "Oh Kenny. You'd probably stick it in him either gender." I smirked with satisfaction as the boys laughed. It was a bit too much for Butters however, who choked at the vulgarity of my joke.

"He probably would by now," Cartman, all too happy to laugh at someones expense, spoke up. "I happen to know that he hasn't gotten laid for about 2 months!"

More laughter ensued, as what you could see of Kenny's Parka-distorted face turned to a rosey hue. "_I'm gonna kill you asshole .._" He muttered darkly.  
>This revelation confused me. I knew that Kenny could get any girl he wanted to have sex with him, so why hadn't he?<br>In defense of the parka loving pervert, I retorted happily "As opposed to you, who has never gotten laid in his life?" There was a chorus of 'Oohs' and 'Burn!' from the boys.

Kenny seemed to relax as the pressure was taken off him, as the rage built up in Eric. "I'll have you know I'm getting some every night, hoe!"

I scoffed, before replying back easily "Cartman, your hand doesn't count." Everyone but Cartman sniggered in agreement.  
>As the anger pent up in the chubby brunette, I smiled a small smile at him, trying to let him know I was still joking. The face he returned to me was a face of confusion. That and the hatred of people that his face normally possesses. Oh well.<p>

I sighed happily. "So, you pussies wanna go do something or what?" I put my arm around Butters lazily. When I used to do this to him, he'd always go shy and embarrassed, but by now he was used to it.

"Sure, wanna go into town?" Stan asked the group. We all murmured in confirmation.

"_Hey babe, why aren't I getting any of that physical action your giving to Butters?" _Kenny asked me, feigning hurt. I smirked at him happily.

"Cos _I_ wear **the pants** in my relationship with Butters, So I can put my arm around him. In my relationship with you, I presumably don't _anything _at all." I grinned up at the blonde.

"_Oh please. From what I remember you were wearing that S and M gear..." _Kenny retorted flirtatiously, earning looks that were both disgusted and intrigued from our friends.

"Ugh guys, Stop it, your scarring Butters!" Kyle groaned, making me and Kenny snicker. I apologized to my naive blonde friend happily, before resuming my not so appropriate conversation with Kenny.

* * *

><p>We were just getting into town - I could tell as that Raisins place had came into view. Raisins was a place where guys went to fap over girls slathered in makeup, with the names of cars. Heh, Lovely. Although, I did hear that the pay was great over there.<p>

"So your telling me she actually got your substitute hurtled into the sun?" I asked Stan in complete disbelief.  
>We had been talking about Stans' failing relationship with the class president Wendy. I never knew that girl was such a wackjob. Stan sighed, before nodding.<p>

"Yup - i'm secretly afraid that if I leave Wendy, she'll do something far more terrifying." He confessed, only half joking. God I felt sorry for him.

I was about to come up with my response, when I saw an unsuspected familiar face. A tanned face caked in purple eye shadow, framed by shaggy, silky raven-black hair. I almost stopped dead in my tracks, surprise lacing my features. Porsche.

She turned to meet my stare and screamed in excitement. The boys all jumped in surprise as she ran towards me. "Catherine!" She exclaimed was Porsche Renolds, the sister of Fiona Renolds, a girl I went to school with. She was about a year older than me and her sister. Porsche was never one for playing by the rules. She was very, very clever, and used that to her advantage. Master manipulator, she pretended to be ditsy and air headed so no one would find out what she was really up to. For some reason unknown to myself, she'd always had a soft spot for me - or so she said, but you could never be sure with Porsche. She'd help me with anything back in Australia, but I was constantly wary of her. And now I'd moved all the way across the world, and she was still here. I wasn't sure how to react.

"Oh my God Porsche honey, what are you doing here?" I smiled a forced, plastic smile. I could see Craig on the side lines rolling my eyes. I could almost hear him thinking _'Of course she's friends with a Raisins girl.'_

" I used to come over here in the summer holidays as a kid, and I moved over here permanently just after you left! I used to work here when I was younger as well, and it's like my ideal job, you know what I mean?" She winked at me dirtily.  
>I smirked, returning the expression back at her, although I secretly wanted to vomit. "Oh I know all too well that somewhere like this is your ideal job honey - remember when we used to work in somewhere just like this before I left?" I knew I sounded so fake. And I knew she knew it. My friends jaws seemed to hang as I spoke about it.<p>

Porsche giggled. "Oh yeah, that was so fun! We always seemed to get the most tips .. God knows why .." She grinned at me - we both knew why we got the most tips. I laughed, but didn't make an attempt to carry on the conversation, so she did. " Oh my god! You should like totally work here with me!" She squealed enthusiastically. I could almost hear her brain working.

I sighed. "Porsche I don't know .." Who was I kidding, Porsche would get her own way. She always did. I didn't want to know what happened when she didn't get her own way.

The raven haired beauty didn't falter, because she knew she'd get her own way too. "Oh come on, Catherine! The pay is really, REALLY great, you'd get to work with me, and all the customers are cute boys our age! How can you possibly turn that down?"

I turned to my friends, who were talking amongst themselves throughout this whole encounter with my old friend. Craig finally spoke up, saying "Just take the job you whore." There was a trace of amusement on his face.

"I love you too Craig." I grinned. "Okay, i'll see if they've got a job open." God, I was getting a job in Raisins. What a new low.

We walked into the not so classy establishment, my friends not even attempting to cover up the fact that they were openly staring at these girls skimpy outfits. Oh well, they were guys. What can I say?

"Lexus!" My old friend called out to another employee, and later I would find out she was the manager of employees. "We've got a girl here who wants to work here. I worked with her at many places like this in Australia, and you can see she'd be fit for the job." Porsche said easily.

The brunette seemed to judge me for a minute, before deciding ".. Yes. She's cute. If she can flirt with the customers, she has a job."

Porsche jumped up and down in an over the top excitement . "Let me just go get your outfit from out back. Wait here a sec."

As soon as she left, Clyde chuckled. And then laughed. And soon, he was almost on the floor.  
>"What?" I asked, my eyebrow raised, amused. Yeah yeah, I'd hit rock bottom. Hey, at least I was earning income now.<br>" _'Oh My God, Porsche Honey!'_ " He imitated. Soon the boys were laughing at me. "_ 'Oh my god! You should like totally work here with me!'_ "  
>I couldn't help but laugh. "Yeah yeah, laugh it up - that's the way Chalmpton Girls speak to each other. I can't help how I change around people of my own kind, so be warned."<br>After the laughter died down, Kenny asked "_So what did you do for those tips Porsche was talking about in Australia, huh?_" His arm snaked around my waste. I snorted.  
>"Not what your thinking, Kenny. If you work in these kind of places, you need to make the customer feel special. Lets just say I knew how to do that." I replied. "Hey, does this make up for the lack of physical action from before?" I asked, putting my arm around his neck.<p>

Before he could reply, Porsche had came out with my outfit. "Oi you whores." She giggled at me. "Trust you Catherine. Now pry yourself away from the boy so you can get changed into your uniform.

I took it in my hand. "I'll be back in a minute!" I smiled at my them all, before making my way to the bathroom.

"I'll come with you!" Kenny smirked, following me.

I shook my head, closing the girls bathroom door on his face.

**Kenny POV  
><strong>  
>"<em>Ouch ..."<em>I murmured, walking away from the door and back to my friends. A smile was plastered on my face from the previous physicalness with Catherine, even if it wasn't much.  
>The group was quiet for a moment, although I wasn't sure why. It was the kind of quiet that you would cringe at. The first one to speak up was Kyle. "You know she doesn't like you like that Kenny."<p>

Pain panged in my gut. Why did he keep saying that? She liked me too. Of course she did. She just didn't know it yet.  
>I pushed the feeling down, before replying "<em>You know I'm not crushing on her. I'm going after the chance of getting laid<em>." Luckily, through this orange Parka I had on, no one could hear my voice crack slightly as I lied through my teeth.

Kyle laughed a short, hollow laugh. "What about at that party where you got drunk and almost started crying?" Embarrassment flooded through me. " '_why won't she love me?'_" Kyle imitated, causing Cartman to howl with laughter, even though he wasn't there. My face flushed.

"Wow Kenny. I never thought you'd get whipped on a little whore." Cartman managed to choke out in between hysterical giggling at my expense. God I hated him - Why was he even here? No one even liked him. Fucking twat.

I saw Tweeks fists clench at Cartmans talk about her. Him and Catherine didn't talk that much - but not from Catherine's lack of trying. She'd make an effort to speak to him, but because Tweek was, well, Tweek, normally he'd just look at her, shaking involuntarily. However, he still had a crush on her. In fact, it was hard to stomach how much he liked her. Me and Tweek never really spoke before she came, but now the divide between me and him was even more apparent, and growing every day.

As the talk about me died down, Kyle pulled me aside. "Sorry dude, but I just don't think she likes you. You know what she's like - She just likes to flirt."

I sighed angrily, but made no attempt to reply. Trust me, Kenny Mccormick, the guy who normally has to pry the girls off of him, was hung up over the one girl who couldn't care less whether she slept with him, or whether he loved her. God, my heart hurt.  
>Wait, did I just think about loving her?<br>No. I wasn't the type to fall in love. I was the type to fall in lust. I didn't love her...  
>Probably not. This feeling would subside soon. Hopefully.<p>

Then the girl who was causing me so much grief came out of the staff toilets. Smiling a lazy smile, she walked out in orange hot pants that barely covered up her ass, and a white tank top with 'Raisins' written across the chest. Well, her 'Raisins' looked more like basketballs, and the tank top was barely containing them. My dick involuntarily twitched as she looked over at me. God she looked so hot.

Then a surge of jealousy went through me. Other boys would see her like that. She'd be flirting with other boys in this place, in that outfit. My expression darkened as another thought occurred. The way Tweek was looking at her - eyes full of lust and awe.  
>Then, for just a second, rage coursed through my body. I wanted to scream at him. I wanted to scream at them all. Scream at the top of my lungs that she was <strong>mine<strong>. I'd scoop her up in my arms, and I'd be all she ever needed.  
>Then the rage was gone, and I just felt sad.<p>

"Perfect!" Porsche squealed happily. Why was she always such a ray of fucking sunshine? I wondered how Catherine could stand her. "Now go introduce yourself to table 6. The brunette looks like he'll give great tips, go flirt with him." She said, sobering up a little, as she ushered her over to a table full of guys. The jealousy overwhelmed me again. I didn't like this one bit.

As Catherine strutted off to a table of bulging-eyed boys, Porsche turned to us slowly. "So, are you boys going to get a table? If not, i'm afraid you'll have to leave. You guys standing here is bad for business. Why don't you allow our new employee to get to work?" Her tone was cheery as normal - but it unnerved me. I didn't know what it was, but I knew something was wrong. In about half an hour, she'd managed to take one of our group members away from us. Still smirking, Porsche showed us to the door. We mumbled in protest, but walked out all the same.

"Well that escalated quickly." Clyde noted solemnly.

My thoughts were going wild. All I knew was that I wanted to get Catherine out of that job, away from Porsche, and away from Tweek.


End file.
